Sky's Lost Pieces
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Everyone has a destined one in their life; and Tsuna wasn't an exception. Series of one-shots of Fem27 and 27! 1: Yamamoto. 2: Chikusa (rewritten). 3: Enma (rewritten). 4: Squalo. 5: Byakuran. 6: Xanxus. Update: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AND OMAKE
1. Fem27x80

**A/N:** *pant pant* Finally YamamotoxFemTsuna finished! I decided to make another HibarixFemTsuna later and not now because it kind of scared me that this will become "A series of FemTsunaxHibari one-shots" instead of "A series of pairings one-shots" LOL. Yeah, this really bugged my mind.

**Anonymous-review reply ^^:  
><strong>**_Stargazer_****:** Hi-ho~! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Really glad you said so! I will keep note of that :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Tsuna has been stuck in the middle of the storm in her life when all her happiness gone. She couldn't smile and closed herself. But one boy recognized her and promised that he will make her smile return to her. Fem27x80!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), many word of "storm" mentioned but no Gokudera around

**Request from:** _12animecat_. :3

**A Search in the Storm**

* * *

><p><em>"After every storm the sun will smile; for every problem there is a solution, and the soul's indefeasible duty is to be of good cheer."<br>__**- William R. Alger**_

* * *

><p><strong>9 years ago, Namimori…<strong>

A girl with brown hair was running in the snow in a hurry. She almost fell a few times but manage to balance herself every time. Suddenly a hard wind blows, making her hat carried by the wind and fall quite a distance. She was about to turn back to get it but stopped on her track when she saw a boy took the hat from the snow and run toward her.

"Here, you dropped this," The boy said. The boy has a bright smile and brown eyes and black hair. His body was also tall because she suspected that he was the same age as her. She blushed and smiled as she took her hat from the boy's hand.

"Thank you," She said with the warmest smile she could. The boy's eyes widen when he saw that smile and his heart suddenly enveloped with warmth and happiness. The girl bowed slightly before running off again. The boy watched her slowly gone out of sight. The boy smiled; he sure wanted to see that smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Namimori Middle School…<strong>

Yamamoto Takeshi yawned as he listened to the teacher's explanation about ancient Japan. He looked out to his side and saw the blue sky from the window. How he wanted to be outside instead of in this classroom. He sighed from his nose as he looked forward once again. But his eyes caught an interesting sight; a girl, seating just beside the window, two rows in front of him almost slept.

The girl, Sawada Tsunahime, he recognized was one of the most bad-rumored girl in the school. They all said that she's no-good, a dummy, a geek, a nerd, and many of them said that she brings bad luck; much because they heard her parents died because of her. Her rumors were just that extreme of a case.

Yamamoto kept staring at her. Surely she's not all that bad; everyone just love gossiping and make small things big just to make sensation. He himself didn't know for sure though, because she's very closed and rarely talk to anyone. He even never saw her smile before; even at the joking contest a few weeks ago! He had tried to talk to her but his friends just keep making him away from her; saying that her bad luck could spread!

Yamamoto always tried to talk to her though, every time there's no one around. He seemed to have seen her before, but he didn't know where or when. But he _knew_ he did. But the girl never seemed to respond to him though. Perhaps only small, formal greetings like "good morning," or such, but other than that, he didn't receive anything.

Until that day when she was on duty to take the books from the teachers' room. She, as usual, came to school just slightly earlier than the bell which resulted her in a rush doing her duty. The real problem though, really begin when she was about to return to the classroom; the books were heavy and many! And she was all alone because she lost a bet which make her has to do this all by herself.

She bit her lip and walked slowly with the books on her hands; the books fortunately were small but with this amount, it still didn't change the fact that it was heavy. She shut her eyes and tried to summon all of her strength but failed when she suddenly slipped; making all the books fell on the floor. She gasped when she saw that; now she really won't make it on time!

Tsuna bent down as she started to collect the books. There's no one in the hallway so she couldn't expect any help. She sighed as she crawled to get the last book; the furthest away from her. Suddenly a pair of legs came to her sight and she could see a hand took the book. She looked up slowly and her eyes widen.

"Looks like you're having a hard time huh?" The boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, she recognized, grinned at her as he handed her the book. She slowly got to her feet and still in awe, nodded. "Then, let me help you."

"Eeeeh?" Tsuna shrieked at his offer. One of the most popular boys in school now offering her a help? Just what's going on? "N-n-n-no! You don't need to! I-I could do this by myself!"

"Maa, maa two is better than one right?" The boy smiled at her. Tsuna's eyes widen when she saw that smile and she stood still. Yamamoto walked toward the pile of book and carried most of it as if it was nothing. "Let's go before Hibari got here."

"U-un," Tsuna nodded as she skipped toward the books and carried the books left on the floor. They then started to walk to the classroom in silence but with no problem like earlier. They finally reached the class, although they _were_ late, but still not as bad as if Tsuna do it alone. Just about Yamamoto wanted to slid the door; he stopped when he heard her talk.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-kun, I'm really grateful for your help," Tsuna smiled warmly. Yamamoto's eyes widen as he recalled the time he saw that amazing smile; the time when he helped the girl with her hat years ago. Tsuna then slid open the door while Yamamoto still stunned in his place. He watched her went to the teacher's table to put the books on the table. The teacher scolded her before he ordered her to go back to her seat.

Yamamoto's expression becoming serious as he remembered about her now. He walked into the class and went through the same thing. He sat on his chair and stared at Tsuna intently. How could he forget?

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto Sushi…<strong>

"Dad, what do you think?" Yamamoto suddenly asked as he stopped from his work. Said person glanced at him as he also stopped putting some ingredients.

"Huh? What were you talking about?" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi asked back.

"You see, there's a girl in my class that I've met before. Back then she really loved to smile but now she barely talked at all," Yamamoto said. "I tried to talk to her but she didn't reply much; but I still want to see her smile again."

"…" His father didn't say anything for a while as he stared at his son intently. He finally asked, "Do you know what makes her act like that Takeshi?"

"Hm? Not really… I just heard many bad rumors about her. There's also one that tells that her parents died because of her, but I don't know if it's a lie or truth," Yamamoto said.

"If it really the truth; what will you do?" Tsuyoshi asked earning a confused look from Yamamoto.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," He answered. "Will you cheer her up or something?"

"Well of course I will," He said. "If that could help her…"

Tsuyoshi sighed as he continued his job. "If it's cheering, then I'm sure a lot of people have done so; it was a formal gesture," Tsuyoshi said. "But if you really want to help her… then let her lean on you."

"Lean…?"

"That girl… must have been standing in the middle of the storm alone and couldn't move forward," Tsuyoshi continued. "And as long as she couldn't win over the storm, she couldn't be herself anymore. Even perhaps she could fall from her feet; that's why she needs someone that she could lean to and helps her walk over. You understand do you Takeshi?"

"Dad…" Yamamoto was speechless; he knew that his father was right. He smiled and nodded. "Aah, thank you dad!"

"Ou, your welcome," Tsuyoshi grinned. "That aside, let's tidy this up before we have dinner."

"Ou!" Yamamoto replied as he returned to his work. He smiled; now he knew what he must do.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning…<strong>

"Yo Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted. Said person looked up and was surprised to see him. "Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"I-I… umm… I…" Tsuna didn't know what to say of the offer. Suddenly a bunch of boys and girls approached them.

"Oi Yamamoto, what were you doing with asking her to have lunch together? Do you know who you are offering to?" One of the boys said. Tsuna looked down as she heard that. That boy really spoke up what's in her mind. Yamamoto noticed at her discomfort and turned around to face the boy.

"It's up to me whoever I want to have lunch with right? It doesn't matter either if I invite Tsuna," He asked back with a serious tone. Tsuna's eyes widen as she looked up and stared at Yamamoto; it was the first time she heard him like that. The others also looked surprised.

"N-nee… then how about we eat together Yamamoto-kun? I have made a lunch for you…" One of the girls asked nervously as she offered a lunchbox with blue wrapping. Yamamoto smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I wanted to have lunch with Tsuna today," He grinned brightly. The boys looked disturbed by his answer while the girls gasped in disbelief. Tsuna on the other hand blushed furiously; just what happened?

"Let's go Tsuna," He grinned as he took one of her hands. Tsuna blushed further and gasped as she felt his hand wrapped over hers.

"Wha-!" Before she could say anything more Yamamoto already dragged her from the group and lead her to the rooftop, leaving a stunned group at the classroom. As they walked Tsuna couldn't help but keep blushing. She didn't understand what has happened to Yamamoto that he did this for her; nobody ever did. When they reached the rooftop Yamamoto let go of her hand and stretched his limbs above his head.

"Haa~ as I thought; this is the perfect place to eat lunch," Yamamoto said with a happy sigh. Tsuna looked at him confused.

"U-umm… why do you bring me here?" Tsuna asked to him. "You should just go with the others; they don't like it when you're around me and they were expecting you."

Yamamoto turned around and faced her. He then walked over to her which make her gulped. He looked serious as he stood right in front of her. Tsuna has to look up to see his gaze. Yamamoto then said.

"I am me and they are them. They couldn't rule over and tell me what to do," Yamamoto said and Tsuna's eyes widen. "I want to be here with you; they couldn't make me change that."

"…!" Tsuna's whole face becomes deep red as she heard that. It was almost similar with what couples said in the movies! Her heart beat rose and she was speechless. After a short while, Yamamoto grinned and stepped back before he sat.

"Well that's that; let's eat our lunch now," Yamamoto said and smiled brightly. Tsuna's heart beat rose as she saw that but she could feel her heart was delighted and happy; a feeling she haven't felt for a long time. She smiled before she sat in front of him and open her lunch. They both eat quietly but neither bother; their presence is what make it matters.

* * *

><p>From that day, they both have a routine of having lunch and walked home together. Tsuna was really happy by his presence although she still felt awkward when they walked side by side. She especially felt uncomfortable whenever his friends stared at them or even glared at her. She felt scared but with Yamamoto beside her, somehow she felt secured and safe.<p>

Yamamoto also felt happy for this development. Tsuna has already opened up to him more than she ever did and she also talked to him much more active than before. What make him happiest is that she started to smile like she used to be; although not frequent but that was more than enough for now. He knew that she felt uncomfortable whenever someone whispered behind their back and he always tried his best to protect her. It was the promise he made to himself; he will always be by her side and protect her.

Tsuna now looking forward for lunch time and end of school hours. But at a few times when he has practice make her felt down and sad, but she never said that; she has neither reason nor right to make him stop from what he loved. She has told herself that again and again but she still couldn't help her heart becoming empty whenever he's not by her side.

She has tried to stop herself from becoming too attached to Yamamoto though, because she knew that his friends would never let them be together. But more than that is because she doesn't want to make him disappointed because she couldn't be like what other girls were; being pretty, smart, athletics, sociable, and others that she didn't have. She got some help to separate herself from Yamamoto though.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, we've got to talk!" One of the girls in front of her said with hands on her hip. Tsuna bit her lip as she knew what exactly she meant. She was scared because Yamamoto wasn't here today since he has a baseball practice which means she couldn't expect for help. She also couldn't call any teachers because school has been dismissed and the school was already empty.

"You've been getting too friendly with Yamamoto-kun lately! Just what is your motive?" The other girl with straight hair asked to her sharply.

"I…" Tsuna started with trembling voice.

"Just so you know, we'll never let a failure like you get close to Yamamoto-kun," The first girl said. "He was someone special; he doesn't need someone like you!

"Yeah! And moreover, we won't let your bad luck get him involved too; like how your parents did!" One of the girls with short curly hair said. The other girls then laughed together mockingly as Tsuna clenched her fist and lowered her head. Her heart felt so hot, but also empty and cold. She was angry, but on the same time she couldn't help but feel terribly sad because perhaps what they said was true.

Suddenly Tsuna could hear her scoffed and walked away with the rest from the classroom. "You better remember what we've said, Dame-Tsuna! Or else you'll be sorry!"

And after she said that she slammed the door closed. Tsuna felt her feet shook and fell to the ground. Her whole body trembled as tears streamed on her cheeks. She knew from the start that they were right; she doesn't deserve someone special like Yamamoto. She couldn't do anything for him. She has longed for someone like him, and now she has to let him go just after she felt happiness returned in her life. If she has to let go of him, she didn't know if her heart could take it.

When she was lost with her own thoughts, suddenly the door slammed open and she looked up. Tsuna's eyes widen when she saw the figure. "Y-Yamamoto…!"

Said figure was panting slightly as he grinned and wiped his sweat with his hand. He walked over to Tsuna and Tsuna could feel like her heart and her mind could explode anytime. When he finally reached her, he lowered and met her gaze. "What happened Tsuna? I heard a bunch of girls mentioned your names."

Tsuna didn't say anything for a while before she bit her lips and made up her decision. She stood up quickly and exclaimed, "Leave me alone Yamamoto! I don't want to get involved with you again!"

Yamamoto's expression changed from surprised to serious. He stood up slowly and said softly, "I'm sorry, but I can't Tsuna."

"Why? Everyone loved and adored you! Everyone was awesome while I'm a failure! What is it that makes you can't leave me alone and just go with your life before?" Tsuna shouted as tears were flowing from her eyes. Her heart shook as she felt emotions jumbled and her heart felt heavy of them. Yamamoto didn't say anything until he suddenly reached out his hand and wiped her tears. Tsuna looked up and saw him smiled.

"You have that smile that nobody else have; it was soft and gentle but so powerful and bright," Yamamoto said softer than before. "And I have sworn to myself that I will protect you and your smile forever, Tsuna." Tsuna tried to hold her tears but to no avail.

"What make you said that…" Tsuna asked between hiccups. Suddenly Yamamoto leaned forward and pulled her into an embrace as she felt his lips touched hers. Tsuna didn't resist; she was completely stunned but inside her heart, it feel right; it's like she just found what she has been longing for. Just a moment later Yamamoto broke apart and Tsuna stared at him with puzzled and disbelief look.

"It's because I love you, Tsuna," Yamamoto replied with a smile; a soft yet bright smile that she has never seen before. It lit her heart and overwhelmed her with warmth and contented feeling. "That's why right now, I will swore to you and not to myself only, that I will protect you and your smile forever and I will never let any sadness grow in your heart."

Tsuna's lip trembled and she hugged him and lean to him. She cried as hard as she could in his chest. Yamamoto smiled and hugged her back. They didn't change their position for a long moment before finally Tsuna calmed down and the room was silent with only her hiccups echoing in the room.

"I love you too… Yamamoto," She said shakily with a smile on her face. Yamamoto hugged her tighter and they let the silence enveloped them as they smiled for each other.

She has been walking alone in the storm until she couldn't move forward anymore and stopped in the storm. Until suddenly a boy walked over to her and hold her hand in his. They has faced the storm and walked slowly together side by side through it all.

And now, they've passed the storm and see the clear sky, with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So~~~ how is it? I would love to know what you think about this :3 Thank you for reading!


	2. Fem27xChikusa

**A/N:** Hi-ho! Sorry, but I changed the A/N in this chap hehehe, the reason is… well, I just don't like it hahaha. Anywho, thanks for the favorites/alerts/reviews! I hope you keep supporting this fic! Keep the suggestions coming, I'm filling it in! XD thanks again and enjoy!

**P.s.** this is a rewritten version! Any suggestions and criticism is welcomed!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** She met him at an unexpected place. But suddenly that become a routine and **Tsuna** and **Chikusa** started to have deeper emotions for each other. But what will happen when one sentence opened a possibility of a sad ending?

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), so wrong season, AU, minor OC (shopkeepers), writings (to be honest I haven't got the chance to proof-read it… hehe… will do later on, though)

**Requested by:** _Hakoiri_. Thank you, as always! XD though I have to apologize it's an AU *sweat*

**Sweet Encounter**

* * *

><p><em>"The best proof of love is trust."<br>__**- Joyce Brothers**_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunahime shivered as the cold breeze pass by. In just a few weeks, winter will be coming. She would rather stay in bed with hot chocolate milk while watching the view by her window rather than going on an errand like this. She sighed as she recalled her mom ask her to go to the shop nearby to buy some sugar. She couldn't help but wonder why her mother wanted to make a cake at this time.<p>

Tsuna walked lazily and noticed the shop she was about to go. She gasped when she read the sign "closed". Well of course it's closed; it's almost holiday! Tsuna growled and mumbled about how bothersome this is. After a while, she decided to go to another shop to check for sugar; she didn't want to sadden her mother.

Tsuna continued her walk and just in a short moment she could see a small store that sold warm buns. She brightened up and quickly thought how lucky she is! She's hungry and cold right now, and she accidentally walked by to the store! She skipped toward the place and ordered a bun with her pocket money; it's all that she has left. She watched the man packaging her order.

"Ummm… sir, do you know any place that sells sugar around here? The one that opens though," Tsuna asked shyly. The man looked up from his work and smiled.

"Ah, I know a lady that sold sweets and open almost every day, but it was quite a walk from here," the man replied as he finished packaging and handed the bag to Tsuna. "Here's your order."

"Thank you. Oh, could you tell me where it is?" Tsuna asked.

"It's on the side of the road headed to that hill," The man pointed to distance. "It's the only store at that place so it shouldn't be hard to find it."

"I see, thank you sir," Tsuna bowed slightly to him before she started to head to the pointed place.

After a while, she reached a road with no people around. As she continued her walk, she started to get tired and she was about to eat her food that she bought a while ago but stopped when she saw a small store in distance. She brightened up and rushed to the store. She smiled brightly when she saw that it was open. Just as she was gazing at the signboard, she heard an incredible order from inside.

"Three boxes of gums please," a flat voice said. She sweat-dropped when she heard that; is there anyone eat gums that much? Tsuna took a peek inside and saw a boy unlike in her imagination. The boy was tall and not fat at all, he wore a jacket and a plain pants, and he has glasses and also a white hat. Tsuna was still amazed until the lady asked her.

"Good evening young lady, is there anything you want to buy?" the lady smiled. Tsuna blushed because of her rudeness in staring. She then walked inside and went to the counter.

"Umm… Do you have any sugar?" Tsuna asked politely. The lady nodded before she searched in the rack. While waiting, Tsuna took a few glances to the boy beside her and she couldn't help but think she was the shortest person on the planet. The lady then returned to the counter carrying two kinds of things.

"Here's the sugar, and here's the gums," the lady said as she pointed to said things. The boy nodded as he pulled out his purse and gave her the money. He then left without another word which makes Tsuna rather confused by his attitude. Tsuna turned her attention from the boy to the lady when she heard the lady gasped.

"Oh my, there should be a change for him but he already left," the lady said as she put the change on the counter. Tsuna take a look at the lady then at the boy. It was not much, but it's not like she's in a hurry anyway.

"Ma'am, is it okay if I deliver this change instead?" Tsuna asked.

"My, that would be really helpful," the lady replied. Tsuna nodded and took the change before she ran after the boy. He was not exactly speeding away, so it didn't take that much effort to reach him, though she only managed to do so after a distant.

"Wait!" Tsuna called out to him, almost between her pants. The boy stopped on his track and spun around almost slowly. Tsuna finally felt that similar nervousness as when she met a total stranger. Not knowing what better thing to say, she showed the money "Here… you forgot this."

"…" the boy stared at her before he took the money from her hand. He thanked her in a very low and soft voice and in an instant he was about to left again.

"Ah wait!" Tsuna suddenly call him by reflex. Once again the boy stopped and looked at her which makes her more nervous than she was. "U-umm… it's not good for your health if you eat candy all the time… I have some warm bun; you could take it if you'd like."

"…" the cold and silent stare makes her feel more stupid than she ever was. Suddenly the boy answered in the same flat tone, "These candies are for my friend; not for me."

"O-oh… I see…" Tsuna half-whisper with a deep blush on her face. Suddenly a thought struck her, "U-umm! I-it's not that I think you're the kind of person that eats candy all the time! I-I was just-"

"It's nothing," the boy cut in her rants. Tsuna stared at him and nodded with her head low.

"T-thank you…?" Tsuna whispered and looked down at the floor. The boy nodded slightly before walked away once again. Tsuna finally straighten up and looked at the gradually smaller figure. Tsuna smiled to herself; he's a nice guy after all!

* * *

><p>The next day, miraculously, she met him again! Only this time, he's on his way to one of the store near her neighborhood instead of the one they came to yesterday. She was strolling around the place to buy some warm buns (yes, again) when she spot the oh-so-similar-looking teenager. She could only laugh mentally and was about to dismiss it and walk away when suddenly his voice felt like… calling her?<p>

She turned around and really found the boy looking at her way, "Y-yes?"

"You're the one that gave me the change yesterday?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes, I was…" she approached him slowly, almost suspiciously. "Why?"

"… Well, actually the shopkeeper yesterday has miscalculated and there should be no change for me," he explained to her in a passive voice without letting her know what's inside his head really. She tilted her head.

"Oh… so… you're going to give the money back to her?" she proposed and he shook his head.

"Actually the change should be yours," he told her as he pull out some money from his pocket. "I just went there but the candies haven't been restocked, so I thought to check it in this store."

"O-oh… I see…" she shrugged awkwardly. "Y-you know, you could keep it. I mean, well… it could buy you some more extras for your friend."

"…" he stared at her blankly. Her lips twitched.

"O-or I could just keep it," she said shortly and took the money from him, careful in not causing anything that could break into another awkward moment—really, what else could describe this situation? She nodded, "Thanks."

"Hm."

Her inner-chibi shook her head, before she noticed something. "Hey… aren't you cold?" when she didn't get a respond, she continued, "I mean… I was freezing in this layer of clothes. Don't you feel cold when you wear such thin layer of clothes?"

"… not really," he answered, as if it's a matter of fact and she's trying to defy science.

"I don't really think it's possible…" she sweat-dropped but smiled. She knew some boys like to pretend tough. "Now that I think about it, this store also sold some warm buns, although it's not as good as the one yesterday… you know, you should try it."

He didn't answer, as expected, so she just went ahead and buy two steaming warm buns. Although she did say it's not the best, but the scent is still very tempting. She could almost hear her own stomach growled and couldn't wait to get a bite. She literally almost shoved one of the bun to him.

"Here," she said with a bright smile. "Take it; it's on me."

The boy slowly takes the small package unto his hand, observing it for a while. She was usually awkward in this situation, but her stomach comes first and she quickly give a large bite on the white bun, then screamed out in delight. "It's so delicious~!" when she saw him not eating, her eyes changed. "You should eat it fast otherwise it'll gone cold and it'll be a waste."

"…" he didn't show any sign that he's listening or even going to listen to her, but he slowly took a rather small bite at his side and silently munch it down. She hummed in triumph before she too focused on her own meal.

"Oh boy, is it because I'm hungry or is the bun more delicious than it used to be?" she asked with a bright smile on her bulging cheek. There's only sound of chewing as another three minutes passed. As soon as it's gone, the bun has already gone into her stomach. She stretched her arms upwards. "Well that was good isn't it? And my body feels warm, too."

"… hm," he paused from eating. She smiled and almost chuckled before sighing and skipped on her feet.

"Well, I'd better be going now. See you later," she said as she slid her hands to her pockets. With a slight shrug, she started to skip towards her house. Strangely, she felt his eyes on her back, but she did not dare to turn around.

* * *

><p>"… Again?" she asked with a laugh on her eyes. The boy shrugged.<p>

"The store hasn't restocked," he merely answered as she stood beside him. "I've checked there earlier."

"I see," she secretly smiled. "How about some warm buns again? That's why I came."

"… I don't want the green one," he suddenly commented, which, well, kinda shocked her. She nodded stiffly.

"Alright," she turned at the cashier. "Then two of the white ones. With the red dot*."

The steam was released into open air as soon as the bun was pulled out. She almost squealed in glee, because she's feeling cold, and besides, there's an improvement with the young lad beside her. She thanked the cashier and pay it in a rush. Soon, she's busy blowing off the steam from the bun, while the boy didn't pull any intention to cool down his bun. After a short while, she begins the feast.

"By the way… I never know your name," she said with her mouth half-full. "Ah, I'm Sawada Tsunahime by the way. I lived around here."

"… Kakimoto Chikusa," he said softly.

"Where do you live, Kakimoto-san?"

"Kokuyo," he answered before taking another bite. Tsuna's eyes widened with recognition; so that's why he keeps coming to that store a few days ago.

"Isn't that a neighbor town? That's pretty far; it must be tough to walk from there to here every day," Tsuna smiled. He shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"You're very nice to do that for a friend," she pointed out with a widened smile.

"Hm, he's just bedridden and wouldn't stop nagging until he eat some gums," he explained. "He even refused eating… he's so stubborn… it's troublesome."

"That didn't sound like someone who's sick," she sweat-dropped, more like pregnancy's craving. She nodded, "Still… it was nice of you."

"…" his motion paused for a second, as if letting the word sunk in before he continues. She smiled at him.

"Hey listen, if your friend still hasn't recovered at the end of this week, I can help you out with something," she said brightly. She guessed that behind those glasses, his eyes reflected suspicions. "Well… just wait. I always keep my words after all."

* * *

><p>When the sun was out, and the stores have opened, she immediately went to the shop for clothes and sewing tools. She took pale white, pastel brown, and an almost-soft-gold wools from the shelves. She already decided to make a beanie (yes, despite he already wore one) and felt that these colors will suit it perfectly. She was honestly clueless at what to give, and has forcefully bring out the fact that his beanie is rather thin and ragged. A young employee came over and offered some help in carrying the things.<p>

"Thank you, but it's fine really," Tsuna said as she showed the wools on her hands. The employee nodded and smiled.

"You really picked up some of our best collections, is it for someone special? A boy, perhaps?" she asked mischievously. Tsuna wanted to laugh, but didn't.

"No, it's not for a… special…" Tsuna said. Well, she was right about the boy… She cleared her throat. "I-it's for a friend."

The employee chuckled, "You don't need to hide it. I've been in those age, too, you know," she winked and Tsuna sweat-dropped, but not without a blush. She hummed shortly, "We're going to give 50% discount this week; it's the best price you can get in this season."

Tsuna nodded and they walked to the counter. Friends… it would be nice if they're really friends though.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were going to give me something," Chikusa said first thing as they met in the store. A plastic of gums and snacks in his hand, while a box of donuts (her mother asked her to buy some) is in her hands. She almost choked when he asked it.<p>

"I-it took a bit longer… I'm not exactly a prodigy at knitting," she reasoned, but did not look at him.

"Hmm."

She pouted. "You just think that I'm bad at doing girl stuff don't you?"

"…?" Chikusa stared at her. She puffed her cheek even more as she looked at the taller teen, even if he's looking a bit confused.

"Just so you know, I'm pretty good at cooking! If I have a family later, that would be the most important! I mean, a woman should know how to cook! And as long as her cook is delicious, the husband would be happy every time he returned home! S-so, don't misjudged me!" she hmph-ed almost stubbornly, as if venting out something she already bottled a long time. Well, it kinda look like it did. Chikusa stayed silent.

"I didn't say anything about your girl skills…" he pointed out.

"Y-you sounded like," she sighed from her nose, suddenly feeling like she's ridiculing herself. Well, it was not far from it.

"Even from one glance I know you're not good at something as delicate as knitting," he said matter-of-fact, the direction his eyes were seeing right now was her hands—which was full of brown Band-Aids. She blushed, knowing that too, but didn't say anything because it's true. Much to her surprise however, she thought she saw a faint smile on his face, "I'll wait."

"… O-okay," she blushed even harder, but not because of embarrassment. Nobody said that hormones work this way!

* * *

><p>Turns out, the project she planned a week, has dragged on to a month. Even though she's having a long holiday, but that doesn't make her progressing any faster. Forgetting all those details, however, she's done and was quite satisfied with her work. Unfortunately, though, by the time she finished, he was no longer going to the store as he used to be. He claimed that school's starting although hers hasn't yet. That was about three days ago. So, what did she do? Deciding a rendezvous.<p>

With a token of bravery and extremeness, she went to Kokuyo and it turned out that there's only one school around that area. So she set off to what people called "Kokuyo Middle School" and it's almost at the other end of extremes with her school. It looked more like a nest of delinquents, where the universal law applied, and too bad she's the one that's gonna be eaten in the cycle.

Even by standing at the gates, there were some boys and girls, that looked too much like delinquents to be a middle school student, glaring at her. One group of five boys and two girls, in particular, whispered in a circle while sneaking a peek at her before they laughed. She just knew that they ridiculed her—but she didn't expect more.

"Hey cutie, you lost?" one punk approached her with a cigarette on his parted lips. She try to suppress any reaction of winching or wave the smoke from her face.

"N-no, I was just searching for someone," she explained, although she took a step back to avoid the smoke tat he blew intentionally to her face. He snickered and glanced at his friends, as if telling them that she's indeed an idiot who messed with death.

"Really? What's in the bag?" he asked and didn't bother to wait for her reply. His hand quickly about to snatch the paper bag on her hand, but she reacted, unexpectedly, faster by instinct.

"Nothing," she said, almost sending a warning look at the boy. "It's none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She was about to pass him by, even though she has been shrieking and squeaking mentally more than she ever did in her entire life. Favor was never so loyal on her side after all, as the boy loked a bit more than offended. Whoever this midget is, has underestimated him. He grabbed hold of her arm, almost in an intention of hurting her. There was a satisfied, smug grin on his face when she winched.

"Don't think you're in the right territory," he grinned, pulling her by force, successfully yanking her.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" her other hand try to pry his hand from her. He's not budging from her tiny force and the other boys and girls has started to approach them as well, seeing the chance to play around. Her brown eyes widened in horror, and she thought she could feel the sweat literally slide from her temple.

"We rule this place."

"Who did?" a calm, composed voice pierced through the crowd. Tsuna almost gasped in relief and disbelief as she saw Chikusa, standing almost too coolly with his hands on his pocket. What sending her shivers was the fact that he looked almost as dangerous as the others around her—but in a completely different way.

"Chikusa…!" she hissed out under her breath. The boy, hearing the first name from her lips, immediately released his hold from her.

"K-Kakimoto… -san," he acknowledged almost in fear. She blinked confusedly but knew better than to stay there. She started to walk away from the center of the group. Chikusa beckoned his head.

"Spread out," he said in a deep voice, which sent her another shiver. Her eyebrows threaded in worry, 'Chikusa…?'

"Y-yes, alright, whatever," the boy complied reluctantly and tilted his head for the others to follow. They nodded before in a matter of few seconds, they already gone to one of the darker turns around the school's yard. Tsuna finally breathed normally.

"T-thanks, Chikusa…" she was alarmed when he suddenly turned on his heels. "C-Chikusa?"

"Why did you come here?" he asked with no change from the earlier cold voice. She was taken aback, but thought that he'd be happy if she said the beanie was finished.

"W-well, I don't know where you live and you've stopped coming to the store… so while I already finished my promised work… I thought that I'll deliver it to you," she explained, showing the paper bag. He did not turn back. She sighed in worry, "I-if you don't want me to see your school t-then I can pretend I never see it."

He started to walk away and she almost think that he's not the same person anymore. Or is she never know him after all?

"Just leave," he said as he continued to walk further from her. "Don't ever come again."

"W-what? B-but, I-I… I thought… you…" her words stopped coming out when she saw he never even once slowing down in his steps. Even before he completely disappeared from her sight, her eyes were already blurred from the hot tears. Is she a fool, after all?

* * *

><p>Tsuna hugged her pillow tighter as she curled on her bed. It has been a week since that day. All those days she felt like she was carrying an empty heart instead of the blooming heart before. She felt like she wanted to curl in bed all day and night, forgetting about the world. She turned to the other side and saw snow through the window. It was very beautiful and lovely… and romantic too.<p>

She thought that they have an understanding—that they accepted each other at some point.

He said he'll wait… so why did he said that to her?

Is he one of the type that never want to mess with girls? Could it be he already has someone in that school and didn't want her to be seen by his girlfriend? What a cheater! She shut her eyes and rolled on her bed from side to side. What a stupid person she is! How could she ever wanted to be involved with him? And worse, she had wanted them to be closer than they already are. Too bad, Chikusa never felt the same.

She covered her ears with the pillow when there's a soft knock on the door. Gosh, it's not the right time to some counseling! Despite she stayed silent, the door let out a creak and the more the footsteps getting louder, the more she burry her face to the pillow.

"Tsu-chan, are you alright?" she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "It's late; you haven't eaten a single thing since morning, you know? You could get sick."

"… don't care," she replied in a muffle voice. With every word her mother said, it broke her heart even more and almost brought the tears back to her eyes.

"It's been days you're acting like this, what happened?" her mother voice was gentle, but there was a rare authority in her voice. Tsuna usually responded equal respect when her mother used that tone, but she's being the stubborn one, refused to respond. After a tense silence, her mother sighed, "Is it because of the boy you met at the store?"

Tsuna almost jumped. How the… how did her mother know? 'Don't tell me she's been stalking me.'

"I've heard from the shopkeeper that you two have been hanging out lately to buy warm buns and some gums," Nana explained, knowing not to let her daughter even more insecure. "Is it because of him?"

"No…" she finally dragged her head out from the pillow. "It's not because of him. It's my fault, like always."

"Well, don't say that," her mother smiled gently as she caressed the younger brunette's brown hair. "What happened? You can tell me anything; I'm your mother and I will always support you, no matter what."

Tsuna hiccups and nodded. "I-I promised him to give him a beanie… but since he said he couldn't come to this side anymore because he has to go to school, I figured that I'll just go to his school and deliver it to him," she coughed. "B-but, how could I know that his school was filled with thugs? He helped me from some students and then just left me alone, telling me never to come again. I mean… why did he say that? It's his fault that he never told me anything about his school! How should I know he didn't like it if I go there? H-he… he… gosh!"

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, Tsu-chan," Nana pulled her daughter to a soft hug. One of her hand caressed the long brown hair, while the other was holding her daughter in an embrace as she cried.

"W-why did he have to go so far as to tell me not to come again?" she protested between her sobs. "I didn't know I was a burden to him—he could've told me!"

Nana smiled and continued her stroke, waiting for Tsuna to calm down. It took a long five minutes, before the cries become soft sob, then hiccups. Nana sighed, "For that matter, Tsu-chan, I don't think that he sees you as a burden."

"B-but, he told me… to get lost," she said in a croaky voice.

"He's just that worried about you," Nana smiled. "If you were to go to his school without warning, and then you walked into some bad guys, I think that'll make Chikusa-kun pretty mad."

"B-but… why would he be mad? I-I was always—," she stopped herself from saying the bullies part in her own school. Her mother didn't need to know. "I can take care of myself."

Nana chuckled. "I do believe so too, Tsu-chan…" her smiled softened. "But when you care about someone… you just wanted to protect him or her from anything bad—if he or she was hurt, then we'll also be hurt too."

"You mean… Chikusa… cares for me?" Tsuna stared in disbelief. That cold, aloof, guy?

"I don't think it's harmful to say that," Nana nodded brightly. Tsuna shook her head in fake denial.

"N-no, he never showed any sign that he… cares…" she trailed off and remembered the way he said that he'll wait. That faint smile of his… Is that it? Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed, "But… how would you know?"

The adult hummed in delight. Her index finger touch Tsuna's nose. "That's because I share the same feeling, Tsu-chan."

"Mom…" Tsuna's eyes were as wide as saucers. And she always thought that her mother never paid any close attention to her… Nana nodded, before she let go of her hug, and then pull something from her apron's pockets. Tsuna couldn't believe that she was seeing that thing again—she was sure she has thrown it away the other day.

"Try not to lose this again okay? After all, you've put a lot of effort making this right?" Nana said, holding the beanie Tsuna knitted. There were some strings that were out of place, but still, it looked perfectly like a beanie. Her shaking hands took it carefully and she stared at it. Nana kissed her forehead understandingly before she stood up and left the room.

Tsuna closed her eyes. There were a million thoughts running in her head, but the feel of the clothe on her hand was real. Forget about everything else—the fact that he cared for her, and she cared for him…

She wants to talk to him.

She wants to see him.

She wants him to receive this.

Tsuna's hands grip the small fabric as a new determination colored her face. She will have to meet him again— she couldn't let it end like this.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked in the silent and snowy road, slowly, almost dragging her feet. It was almost unbelieveable, the fact that she's carrying the same paper bag again, the same content, and about to head to the same person that had told her never to come again. It was silly; she shouldn't do this—but what could stop her? She has longed and missed him.<p>

Her feet were aching from the cold and the lack of warmth they provided. It was still a very long way to that delinquent school, and she's not sure if she's going to make it. The trains has stopped working this morning, so she has to walk.

… Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

As miserable as her luck has been all her life, just this one time, the favor was on her side. For some unknown reasons beyond her wildest imagination, he was standing there, waiting in front of the store, with his hands on his pocket—but this time there's no gums seen anywhere. She shook her head in disbelief; it was Wednesday and he should've been at the classroom right now.

She stopped.

"C-Chi… Chikusa…" she wiggled uncomfortably. "I… I thought you're in school…"

"I'm skipping," he said, looking at the sky, "I just thought that I want to have some warm buns."

"…!"

She wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, wanted to scream… whatever that is; she's happy.

She smiled widely; there were tears in her eyes. "You're such an awful liar," she said in a breaking voice. "I could see right through you now."

"…" He did not reply, but was taken back when she literally almost jumped at him and pulled him into a hug. But what surprised him the most is that she crying so loudly

"Next time… I will not forgive you if you ever lie to me again! So don't say such a confusing thing again!"

"…" he looked at the petite brunette. He was surprise, yes, and it showed on his stiff posture. But if he was happy, then it only shows in his eyes—but he was more than happy now; he's relieved. For being forgiven, and to know things have not end. His lips pursed into once again a faint smile. "… I was serious when I told you not to come to my school again," he said. But his long arms have circled around the brunette.

"T-then what should we do when summer comes?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"… There are still gums in here, even without warm buns," he answered and she would've thought he was joking. But he didn't.

She smiled and sighed on his chest. "… Idiot."

But… well, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>**_"__the red dots in the warm bun"_: well, I don't know how it works in every country, but warm buns (_bakpao_, is what we usually call it) was so similar with one another in appearance, despite it have different fillings. So, usually the maker will use a "sign" to show what the filling for the bun is. One of my favorites is minced chicken with sauce, and usually its symbol is a red dot on the top of the white bun. Hahaha preference huh? XD

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, as I've been rewriting this, I just can't understand how my mind works the first time I make this story… It was just so cheesy and really moments-that-only-could-appear-in-shoujo-manga… well, this is not reality and this is a fanfic where everything could have happened… but, really… whew. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading! And I'm currently trying to rewrite my old stories, because… well, same reason as above hahahaha. I hope that you'll keep supporting the story and thanks for the fave/alert/reviews! *huggles!*

**MAIN DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO VERSIONS (OPTIONAL READ):** So, the main difference of the first and second version of this story, is that in the second version, I've tried to make everything more logical and make sense, because considering this story's setting is in "normal world with normal middle school students" without superpowers, etc (yeah, AU). It started from the second meeting between Tsuna and Chikusa; they're not meeting in the lady's shop, but in another shop near her house. And from that point, to the end, I've changed almost everything. Her talk with Nana was longer and more complicated, to clarify her feelings. Her approach with Chikusa also making more sense (in my opinion) because they're meeting in a nearby store almost every day, instead of, well… yeah. Also, the Kokuyo scene is slightly different; I try to make it more… hmm, different than only some-gangsters-teased-her, but instead, I try to make it seem like that the students there wanted to toy with the "weak newcomer" and have a game of bully (shown when they laugh in their group). I also changed the end scene. I personally liked it better when it showed Chikusa stayed in front of the store every day for her return, but this works in a more logical and non-complicated way, so I guess it's fine.

**_Questions readers frequently asked (or I will if I'm one):_**

**Q: So, who's Chikusa's friend?  
>A:<strong> Who else the gum-lover? It's Ken.

**Q: Does Mukuro exist here?  
>A:<strong> Yes, more or less. I intend to make the trio (Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa) as the three leaders of the school like the cannon.

**Q: Tsuna's poor at knitting?  
>A:<strong> Yes, indeed. To make the genderbend of the maleTsuna we know, I think that her ability to cook was inherited from her mother, so she's good at cooking. But her other abilities, especially as a girl was not far from maleTsuna's ability as a boy. So, she's not good at knitting, etc, no.

**Q: So, how could Tsuna accomplish the beanie in the first place?  
>A:<strong> With hard work. "Success is 1% talent and 99% perspiration" right? Hahaha.

**Q: Why's the last scene is so… un-dramatic? And why Tsuna ask what if summer comes?  
>A:<strong> Well… for the last scene… I'm sorry but it's really the harder bits to make at this fic hehehe. And about Tsuna saying things like summer, is that because they're usually visiting the shop for its warm buns (or gums) because it's cold (winter), but what if summer comes when it's all hot and sweaty? They won't crave for warm buns again right?

**Q: Wow, Tsuna's holiday is insanely long!  
>A:<strong> I know… I don't know how long holidays are in each country (in some country, there's winter holiday, summer holiday, etc) while in my country, there's only "graduation" holiday (aaargh I don't know the name… the long holiday when you're going to graduate to another level), and Christmas holiday (yes, it's the same as winter, except we don't have winter, thus the name) for LONG holidays… so, yeah. Sorry, the holiday in this story is presumably the winter's holiday, but perhaps longer hahahaha

**Q: Wheww… Nana is so… motherly?  
>A:<strong> Yes, I think that it may be true, if she has a daughter.

**Q: Unexpectedly, Chikusa is easier to approach than I think he would. And because of a meal?  
>A:<strong> Well… that's kinda my mistake… I just write and write and at the end, I somehow feels like that too. Hopefully only for a bit, because I did try to show his cool and cold side LOL


	3. Fem27x00

**A/N:** This is a rewritten version! I really think the last one's… bad, so this has been edited. More on the way things are lay out and the emotion stuff haha. And, oh, different quote as well. Please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Enma and Tsuna both met when they saved a cat on a rainy day. They both felt that they finally have someone that understand them in the Mafia world. But when that time when Shimon and Vongola have to face each other, could they lit their flames to do so?

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**Sweet Company**

* * *

><p><em>"I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face it alone."<br>__**- Unknown**_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunahime ran through the rain hurriedly with an umbrella on her left hand and a grocery bag on the other hand. The rain was blocking her view but that just encouraged her feet to move even faster. Her face brightened when she finally saw a bridge in distance. She slowed down before climbed down unto the grassland beside the river.<p>

Without a second thought, she went under the bridge and put down her umbrella when she's finally protected from the rain. What she didn't notice at that moment was, a freeze-in-motion red-hair teen behind her, so it's no big surprise that she thought she just saw a 'ghost under the bridge' when she turned around. Fortunately, she bit her lips before she let out an offending shriek or something.

She gasped. "I-I'm sorry, I… I didn't know there's someone else… here," she tried to explain between panic, relief, and pounding heart. It didn't take long before the boy nodded slightly and it was only then that she noticed the little bundle covered beneath his arms, sleeping in content. Her lips formed an 'o', "Ah, that's…"

The boy's eyes widened slightly, for a blink of an eye, before he softly lifted his arms and moved the little being unto the grass. The little one opened his eyes and let out a disappointed meow when he missed the warmth. Tsuna about to coo at the cuteness but didn't get the opportunity when the boy suddenly stood up and about to walk away—into the rain, without an umbrella, with a school uniform. Tsuna mentally sweat-dropped, _'What's wrong with that guy?'_

"W-wait!" Tsuna called out before she blushed from her own rudeness. The boy indeed complied and he slowly turned around and faced her. Now that she looked closer, his face was covered with bandages and fresh bruises. That touched a part of her heart, my, my. "I-is there something wrong? I mean… sorry, I didn't mean to intrude or something just now."

"…" the boy looked down at his feet. Tsuna didn't miss the light shrug. "… It's okay. It's about time I get going too."

"Ah…" Tsuna trailed off. Well, she couldn't stop him if he really has to leave now. Then there's a soft meow that distract them both. The small kitten leaned his head unto the boy's leg before sat down and looked up at him. Then another meow. Tsuna involuntarily coo—how adorable!

She saw the smile crept unto the mysterious boy's face before he bent down to his knee, stroking the little kitten's head softly. The kitten obviously enjoying it, letting out a soft purr. Tsuna smiled and stifled a chuckle. It's the first time she saw a boy so gentle to animals and to be truthful, she hoped every boy could be like the one in front of her. The red-head boy just looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"He likes you," Tsuna said, bringing the boy to look at her. His face looked startled, but didn't reject. And to make things better, he seemed to be less tense that seconds ago, which brought her an idea. "I bought some cat food earlier; since I figure he'd be hungry."

The boy's eyes went to the grocery bag on her hand. Tsuna's eyes widened when she heard his soft reply, "You came here often?"

"Y-yeah," she tried to smile. _'That's unexpected,'_ she said mentally. "I'd go here after school, especially since it's the same direction to my house."

Red eyes widened before it returned normal again. "Namimori Middle School?"

"A-ah, un…" Tsuna sweat dropped. Why in the world is she so awkward? "A-anyway, I usually brought some food for the little kitten there, since there are no fishes in this river."

"Oh…" much to her surprise, he really turned his head towards the river, as if checking if it's true. Or approving her statement, she didn't know. Feeling more awkward and unsure by the moment, she cleared her throat and smile again.

"By the way, did the kitten eat already?" she asked, decided to cut the chase. The boy looked down at the kitten again and shook his head.

"I found him by coincidence… so I didn't bring any food for him."

Tsuna smiled, "Well there's some here. While you're here, why don't we feed him together?" An unsure expression crossed his feature at the proposal. Tsuna quickly added, "The kitten's glued to you already."

Finally, after an eternity, he nodded silently. Tsuna nodded in approval as she approached the two and sat down beside him. When she watched them she couldn't help but feel odd; usually she preferred to be alone than crowds, even more than that, strangers, but this boy didn't make her feel that way. She scoffed before searching for whatever's inside the bag.

So for the next fifteen minutes, all they do was watching the kitten drink and ate its meal before he finally slept on Tsuna's laps. And by then, she's already too caught up with the sweetness in the adorable little creature to remember the fact that he's with a complete stranger. Yes, one that even she hasn't known the name.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself have I?" she laughed at her own silliness. "I'm Tsuna. My name's supposed to be longer than that but I preferred to be called simply 'Tsuna'."

The boy miraculously smiled, which really struck her for a second. "I'm-"

_growl…_

Both teens instantly turned red. Instinctively, they avoided their eyes from each other; both either looked the other way or suddenly admire the green grass beneath them. It seemed that they both were hungrier than they last notice. _'That's so embarrassing…!'_ she bit her lips before peeking from the corner of her eyes and saw the similar red on his face, _'Well at least I'm not the only one.'_

"I-I guess this little guy's not the only one who's hungry huh? Haha…" Tsuna tried to make the awkward moment into a funny one. Unfortunately… it's still an awkward moment for the next ten seconds.

Then he stood up.

"I guess it's time to go back," he said. Tsuna didn't realize the disappointment on her face.

"Ooh… yeah… let's," she agreed half-heartedly as she joined him standing, the little kitten still on her arms. Her lips twitched when the little bundle snuggled into her chest. He's too cute—she can't possibly abandon him here in the cold, noisy night! When she about to ask for his suggestion, she caught his expression similar to worry—not unlike hers that meant!

"I have a jacket," he said, pulling the one he wore at the moment. Tsuna sweat dropped, _'So I see.'_

The she realized. "But what about you? You're gonna get soaked."

"… I'm used to it," he answered flatly, as if it's the most normal thing on the human history. That brought more sympathy.

"I have an umbrella," she tilted her head to the thing nearby. "We both could fit under it."

"… I don't want to be a burden," he said in the same flat tone. They both looked blankly at the other. Her eyebrows furrowed which was not befitting with the flat look she has right now.

"We _both_ could fit under it." She stressed the sentence with a tone that dared him to say otherwise.

To no surprises, the boy gulped softly and instantly looked nervous.

"My house is on the opposite direction," he finally said. But what greeted him wasn't a scold nor an anger-release as he expected, but rather a smile.

"Well, what do you propose?"

* * *

><p>So the both <em>did<em> get under the umbrella together, plus the kitchen, and ran straight to Tsuna's house. Some parts of their clothes were wet from the rain but it's no real biggie since she has a change of clothes. The problem was with the boy—who wouldn't possibly wear girl clothes no matter how tomboyish it looked. Her wardrobe was pretty much filled with shirts and baggy pants but it's a normal politeness for him to refuse the offer.

He's a _boy_ who _coincidentally_ met the girl because of a little kitten, and went to her house because it's _raining_. No particular reason, yep.

So, with his stubborn refusal, all she could help him with was hot chocolate milk. He's alone in her room and was grateful for the fact he didn't find any… girly stuff. The only girly stuff in the room was a doll by her pillow but that's it. The room's simple and clean, with a small table, desk, TV, bed, a wardrobe, and a window. Still, he didn't feel extremely comfortable with the situation he's in, especially after an _infant_ stared at him strangely and intensely. He felt the eyes on his back until he closed the door behind him.

That's when she returned.

"Ah, sorry I took so long," she said as she walked toward the small table in the center of the room. His respond was a simple nod. A growing apprehensive built up inside his chest as approach him closer, closer…

Then something touched his cheek. Or rather, the familiar feeling felt like… band-aid?

"There, much better," she announced. The boy looked dumbstruck at what she just did but nodded gratefully. It did felt less painful than seconds ago.

"Thank you…"

Tsuna nodded in reply before picking up another band-aid and stick it to another spot on his left cheek. "Honestly, who'd do such a terrible thing?" She protested openly but he just stayed silent. When she retreated, a smile was on her face. "But don't worry, there's Hibari-san in Namimori town, so there should be, err, less bullies around."

"Tsu-chan, dinner's ready!" a muffled call reached their ears. Tsuna shout out another reply before she looked at the boy.

"You're staying for dinner right? Mom has made a big helping for you."

"Ah, but-" he tried to avoid the serious-looking brown orbs upon him. "But my friends don't know if I'll be coming home late."

"Then you can call them," Tsuna replied.

"But I left my phone at my house."

"There's a phone downstairs," Tsuna said, not giving any room for him to protest a word. "You can use that. Don't mind about it."

He inhaled deeply before finally gave in and they both went downstairs. With reluctance, he sighed and pressed the numbers. After a few seconds there's a sound click. "Adel."

"Enma!" The sound from the other line exclaimed. "Just where have you been? You shouldn't be out in weather like this or you'll get cold on your first day tomorrow at Namimori Middle School."

"I know, I'm sorry Adel," Enma said before he paused. "… Adel, I think I'll be coming home a little bit late. Is that okay?"

"… Well okay, as long as you don't get sick," Enma nodded before they shared a few more words and hung up. The red-hair stared at the phone in front of him and wondered if this was alright. He then walked to the kitchen where he heard loud ruckus from inside. When he took a peek inside, he was amazed at the sight; the baby earlier in suit and fedora, a foreign woman, two children that was fighting over food, a boy who was talking about rankings, a woman who was cooking, and Tsuna herself, arguing with the baby with the suit.

Tsuna, noticing his presence, brightened up. "Ah, you're done with the phone?"

"U-un… thank you," he nodded, still distracted. The infant observed him more than just mere meticulously.

"Hn, I thought you're not sociable Dame-Tsuna; guess there's one worse than you in this world after all," Reborn said as he casually slurped his tea which earned Tsuna to gasp.

"R-Reborn, that's rude!" Tsuna said, forgetting to comment about the part she just being indirectly claimed as someone-super-extremely-unsociable-on-earth. The boy looked startled when she suddenly looked at his direction again. "You know that's not true! And besides-…!" she paused abruptly. "Umm…"

"What, Dame-Tsuna? If you got no argument then don't even try."

Tsuna pouted and huffed. "That's not it Reborn! I, umm…" she blushed, suddenly. Her voice strangely turned into one so small and soft. "W-what's your last name again?"

"… Kozato."

Tsuna nodded. Then back to Reborn again. "Kozato-kun is the first boy I ever seen so kind with animals. That proved him to be a good guy right?"

Reborn smirked, already knowing her weakness this time. Just now she got absolutely clueless when about to mention his name, not to mention the absentminded look on the boy's face for a brief moment… "Hn, you got no rights to say that when you haven't even introduced yourselves properly."

"We did- AH!" a new tint of red colored her face after a split second when she remembered the reason he's here in the first place. That's right; they're hungry and he hasn't got the chance to finish mentioning his name after they're interrupted—and she never even once remembered to ask for his name again! This was just… _unbelievable_. She made a perfect bow after ages of awkward silence. "I'm sorry."

What nobody expected —especially Tsuna— was a stifled laugh from the boy with the last name 'Kozato'. Tsuna quickly decided that a smile fit his face much better when one formed on his lips. "It's okay."

"Now, now, sit down Kozato-kun, dinner's ready!" a woman with short brown hair said as she put a big pot unto the table, with smoking comes puffing from it. Tsuna, still a bit reddish, nodded and smiled.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, after forty minutes of utter chaos—with the cow-child suddenly throw some tantrums when he found 'something awesome' in his food, and the women try to stop him, while Reborn just add the chaos— the two teenagers found themselves alone in the room, having no clue on what to do next. I mean, she couldn't possibly leave a guest all alone right?

Strange, but the earlier event has touched something inside her chest.

"I never got your full name," Tsuna said, pausing from her meal. The boy also paused and looked up from his food.

"… Kozato Enma."

Tsuna grinned. "Sawada Tsunahime—now we're formally introduced."

Enma nodded and mentally mused at the fact that he just called a girl by her first name. Without another word uttered, they both continue their meal. Tsuna was still glad that she finally got to know his name, while Enma suddenly felt all warm and relieved—it's the first time he has a bond with someone to call as 'friend'.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Tsuna run hurriedly while tidied up her skirt that she always thought was too short. The fact that she preferred to wear pants rather than skirts didn't help at all. She glanced at her watch and became even more panic than before. _'HIII! I'm gonna be late for school!'_

As Tsuna thought of that, she noticed a figure with red hair on the street, collecting things around him. She slowed her pace and as she approached the figure, she could recognize the figure clearly. "Kozato-kun!"

"Sawada-san," Enma looked up, pausing from his work.

"I told you 'Tsuna' is fine," Tsuna huffed. "That aside, what are you doing? You're gonna be late for school,"

"It's fine… Tsuna-san, you go ahead," Enma said, resuming his work also. Tsuna stood still for a short while, before she bent down and started to collect the things scattered around.

"You don't need to be so formal with me. And no way I'm going to leave you here," Tsuna said.

"But school… you're going to be late," Enma said, trying to persuade her to change her mind.

"Don't think about it; we're going to school together and after all I've been late anyway," Tsuna said, assuring Enma with a smile. Enma blushed slightly before he nodded and they both continued their work in silence. As soon as they finished, they quickly rushed to school and luckily they make it to class without falling again. But still, they couldn't evade their fate of being late.

"Geez late for your first day of school?" The homeroom teacher said to both of them who just entered the class, panting. "Well whatever, hurry to your seat."

Tsuna sighed while Enma only stared at her in silence as they walked to their seats. The day went on just like their usual "dame" life and just by the end of the day, they earned an infamous nickname; the "Dame-duo".

* * *

><p>Then shocking news came to her when Reborn announced that Enma and the whole Shimon Family is part of the mafia world. Tsuna could understand if that girl called Adelheid is one but she never expected Enma to be one of the mafia; though she couldn't say the same thing about herself either. She, however, glad to accept the news, especially she felt like she has a friend that truly understands what she actually feels being in the mafia.<p>

Perhaps that's why she decided to ask him on one of the big question that haunted her.

"You're asking me… whether you should be the boss or not?" Enma asked to Tsuna who sat at the opposite of him. Tsuna nodded and diverted her stare to her hands that were clutching her own pants tightly and nervously.

"I… you should've known it too Kozato-kun, that I'm not at all the right person to be the boss," Tsuna said, not looking at Enma. "But everyone has been expecting that from me… but I should've known best myself that I can't be the boss!"

"Why do you ask me this?" Enma asked. Tsuna, hearing the question, finally looked up and met Enme's gaze once again.

"Because I think that you would understand how I feel… all this time, everyone just thinks the other way around than what I feel," Tsuna smiled nervously. "No one… ever said that I should refuse the job."

"You should be happy that everyone treated you with such respect and expectation," Enma said sternly and Tsuna noticed the expression and emotions in his eyes changed. "We, Shimon Family, have been treated like trash because we're small and weak family. It's been like that since ages."

"…" she chewed on her lips. "… I'm sorry."

"…!" Enma noticed the sad look on her face and suddenly he felt in the wrong time and place. He didn't mean to sadden her, but it's too late to apologize… right?

"It's just the same as bullies," Enma's head perked up. "They always take advantage of the weak, thinking they're superior and have the right while the victim could only hold it in and stay silent…" she trailed off, looking down at the table, and Enma began to suspect if she's in the same position of him at school. "I would never be able to understand how far your pain is, but… at least I know how it feels to be pinched down to the ground by the whole world."

"…" Enma's eyes furrowed. Why is he feeling guilty and… a sense of camaraderie? Although she's a Vongola…? "Why don't you run away?"

"Eh?"

"You have ways to escape this fate. Why don't you just leave this world behind?" Enma asked. Her brown orbs lit up.

"Hmm… maybe it's because…" she smiled. "There's always something… that I don't want to leave behind."

"… Something you don't want leave behind…?"

"Yeah; I don't want to leave my friends and allies behind… maybe. That's all I've been grateful of since the mafia entered my life," she smiled and chuckled softly, which could be a sign to a good memory. "I know that my friends would believe in me and will never leave me, but still… it's like, I don't know, not right? There's something don't sync there."

"Allies…"

"Yup, the pain's worth for everything. If only I was normal, with my normal life, then I'd never met people… that would sacrifice their lives for me—and I'd sacrificed mine for them," she said, half musing to herself. "Doesn't that make you feel lucky instead?"

Enma's eyes widened… before a mysterious emotion flared in them. "What if… you need to sacrifice someone? Leave them behind for the sake of 'greater good'?"

Tsuna noticed the change of expression and tone but didn't question him. Besides, he'd really want her answer only. Her fingers played and tangled with one another. "… I wouldn't. If anything, I was prepared to be the sacrifice. But even if I can't… I wouldn't. I wouldn't… I couldn't."

She bit her lips hard, after muttering the two words as if it's a chant. Suddenly Enma felt sympathy and weariness. Now his resolve was scattered and blurred. He knew she would never leave anyone behind. In fact, that could be her dilemma of being the boss. She's not lying—she's not going to abandon anyone. Unlike a certain boss hundred years ago. Unlike the event that triggered their revenge.

Maybe he and his family have been wrong after all…

"Nee, Tsuna-chan," he said, with a less tense smile. She perked her head up, ready for almost anything he'd say. "… Can you call me 'Enma' instead of 'Kozato'? I don't really think I'd fit formalities."

Tsuna blinked. Then blushed. Then smiled and nodded slowly.

Just about Tsuna opened her mouth to reply, the door flew open and Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mother entered the room. "Dinner's ready~! I've been thinking what you guys are doing to not hear my calls."

"E-eh? You called us?" Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief and surprise as her mother nodded. Plus, she's not yet recovered by the sudden halt of the sweet moment.

"Anyway, just thought to fetch you since dinner's tastier when still hot," she said finally, before resumed humming and went downstairs. Tsuna mentally protested on the interruption when the feeling's just right, but then again it's even odder that neither of them heard her mother's calls just now. Surely one of them should've noticed…

"Tsuna-chan?"

Tsuna tried to smile. "L-let's go downstairs… Enma-kun."

Enma nodded, with a small smile, as they both make their way to the kitchen. As they walked, Tsuna couldn't help but smile as she watched the boy in front of him. _'Enma…'_ she thought and mentally chuckled. Calling a boy's first name so 'formally' felt strange and good at the same time.

* * *

><p>Enma lay with uneasy feeling as he stared at the ceiling at his room. He finally tell Tsuna to do what she feel right, but in truth, he didn't want her to be the mafia boss; especially the Vongola who his family was now intended to destroy. Enma really wavered on this plan on destroying the Vongola which meant he will also fight Tsuna who now he also cared.<p>

Of course, the main culprit behind the big plan saw Enma's wavering as a bad sign to his goal. Daemon Spade, in Julie's body, decided to light that raging flame inside Enma to make sure his plan succeeded. He met Enma afterschool where he arranged only him and Enma at home and progressed with what he planned.

"Weren't you going to Tsuna-chan's place again~?" Julie asked in a sing-song tone.

"Today she's having homework with her friends," Enma replied before he looked around the room. "Adel and the others also not here…"

"Hmph, I'm sure they must be doing boring things right now," Julie replied. "That aside, Enma… until now you didn't know who's the killer of your family right?"

"… What are you saying Julie?" Enma asked with uneasy tone. Julie grinned, seeing the reaction he expected.

"Well that's because Adel and the others tried to hide that from you, but you should know the truth…" Julie paused and an evil grin emerges on his face. "If you wanted to befriend with the daughter of the murderer."

"!" Enma's eyes widen and in the next instant he stood up so fast which make the chair he sat fell. "What do you mean Julie! If you say such irresponsible things like that again, I will-"

"Hey, hey. I'm not lying. The murderer of your family is none other than… him right?" Julie asked as he pulled out a photo from his jacket and showed it to Enma. "Sawada… Iemitsu."

"No… way… that's-!" Enma tried to argue but stopped when Julie cut in.

"It's the truth; why would I lie?" Julie grinned like he used to. Enma diverted his gaze to the photo of the blonde man for a while before he shut his eyes and clenched his fists. His heart was hot and trembling and so does his body. He knew that Julie's not lying; he still could remember the blonde man in his memory. But on the same time, Enma didn't want to accept that; the thing that Tsuna is his daughter.

Enma snapped open his eyes with a gasp when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we're doing this mission for the revival of the Shimon," Julie said. "But if you stopped the mission and believe the murderer's daughter, then we'll go with it. But remember; we're doing the mission for revenge of our family too."

Enma's breath hitched as Julie let go of his hand on Enma's shoulder and went outside, leaving Enma alone in the silent room. Enma bit his lip and clenched his fist as hard as he could. He felt like wanting to shout and stop the time and everything. He then glanced at the photo of Sawada Iemitsu again and could hear a voice of his past echoed in his heart.

"_Enma-nii-chan…_" The sweet voice called out for him. Enma shut his eyes and made up his mind. He's going to do it.

* * *

><p>The next thing happened all flashed in a brief. Yamamoto was hospitalized and the Inheritance Ceremony came. Enma and his family face-off with Tsuna and her family, which the Shimon easily overwhelmed them. Enma's heart was filled with fake rage that he filled himself; trying to run away from the feeling of stopping all this and resume his normal days with Tsuna and his family.<p>

Tsuna herself, once again felt like she knew nothing of Enma. She never expected that Enma would attack Yamamoto and her family, she never could imagine that happening but yet it did! She felt angry for what they did to Yamamoto and Chrome, but she couldn't help but felt that rising feeling of spending time with Enma and the others rose in her heart. These feelings were the one that fueled her flame when upgrading the Vongola gears.

Then Ninth decided that she and her family will confront Enma and his family. The rules given were unforgiving and cruel but they have to go with it regardless their opinion about it. Every battle added another scar and cluelessness as she felt that the path she took was the one that she shouldn't. But among all that has hurt her, the biggest one was when Enma confront her and demanded that her father killed his family.

When Tsuna heard that, she couldn't forgive herself although she didn't know if it's the truth. She felt like she was the one at fault and she really should give up everything. But when Hibari and Yamamoto showed up, she resolved herself that she would believe in her father— and in Enma. Her faith was finally tested when she face Enma once and for all.

When Tsuna's group saw Enma, they couldn't believe that it was him. But in Tsuna's eyes, she could feel like she was about to cry for him instead of fear him. She wanted to save him from all his suffering. When she fired her attack and saw Enma was saved, she felt like she was the one who was saved from the darkest pit in her life when she saw him returned to normal.

The final battle against Daemon Spade was one that she couldn't forget. From all those suffering, anguish, betrayal, and disappointment, there's hope, love, and faith that grew and bind all of them. She was more than happy to finally let Daemon rest from his run-away with Elena's feelings with him. She was also over-glad when she saw her family and the Shimon smiled together, declaring victory over the past.

Tsuna's gaze meet Enma's once again. They both smiled before they laugh together, along with the others. This should end it, right?

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

Enma stood still in front of Tsuna's room as his mind wondered if he should just leave any time now. He wanted to apologize for the misunderstandings he have, for not trusting her, and for hurting her. Those thoughts haunted him for days that he couldn't feel relaxed like he should be. But on the same time, he's not sure if he's ready to face her reaction. He couldn't even imagine one.

The teen inhaled deeply before he reached out his hand to the knob and about to turn it when suddenly the door was opened from the inside, revealing a girl with brown hair and caramel eyes that looked surprised before happiness replaced those emotions just as sudden.

"Enma-kun!" she exclaimed. No offense in her tone—so far so good.

"T-Tsuna-chan… I'm… I'm sor-" Enma's words was cut, well, more like he's ignored since the start when Tsuna pulled his hand. Being absolutely clueless, he let her lead him to the room and to one of the corner where he noticed a small box of carton. She halted in her steps and just for a split second, he felt her grip around his tightened. Tsuna smiled, putting her finger by her lips, telling him to be silent. Enma nodded, confused on what she's doing.

Tsuna then let go of Enma's hand and bent down, opening the lid of the box slowly and carefully. Enma also bent down slightly to see a better look. His eyes widen when he saw two kittens in the box, sleeping soundly, wrapping each other with warmth. And again, just like the first time they met each other, all things were forgotten to the two cute creatures.

They both stared at the kittens for a while before Tsuna turned her head to him. "I found her near the bridge yesterday. It's nice to see that they're not alone right now and they have each other," Tsuna said to him in a soft whisper before she smiled warmly. "Isn't that nice?"

Enma's eyes still wide before he smiled and nodded. _Not alone_…

"Tsuna-chan…"

Carefully and gently, he took one of Tsuna's hands as they both straightened up. Both stared at each other straight into the eyes in silence and saw that similar warmth and care in each ones. Something was lit as they both slowly leaned closer to each other, closing the distance before their lips meet softly. Keeping their supposedly first kiss for some sweet moments, they break away with deep blush on their cheeks.

Enma was the one who got into panic mode first as he about to stammer another apology. Tsuna, however, only touched her lips barely before a smile formed on them. A light giggle was more than enough to freeze him. Honestly he saw nothing, absolutely nothing, laughable at the moment. But then when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, he really has no second thoughts about why. The next moment, he found her small arms around him.

"I love you, Enma-kun," she whispered, sending Enma's face into the color of deep red. She's not joking… is she? This almost felt like soap opera and even more, every time Julie flirt with a girl. Red eyes went down to the girl and it showed not surprise, but rather gratefulness and… the equal depth as her words.

He knew that his longing and care for her wasn't just a friend or best-friend limit anymore. That day when she saved him, that time when their flames become one, that moment when they both smiled changed his emotions forever. It was only a thing called miracle that he's here—with her, together. He slowly wrapped his arm around her, as if protecting something so precious and fragile.

"I love you too, Tsuna," Enma whispered with the deepest blush he ever have. Tsuna smiled as she leaned more to Enma.

This was the new bright future prepared for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmm… only some edits. Okay, major edit on the first scene when they meet and when they talk alone, but other than that nothing much… Wait—those two were the only big romantic scenes there is! Oh, err, okay. Anyway, what do you think of this edit? Spot some mistakes still? Feel free to point it out! XD _Thanks for reading and your support!_

**_Questions!_**

**Q: ****_Hmmm… not too much on the battle huh?  
><em>****A:** Yeah. I think this is already pretty long for a one-shot and we all know what happened in the battle anyway. So I just make very brief description *cough* summary about that event.

**Q: ****_Why is it only Adel and Julie mentioned? Where are the other Shimon?  
><em>****A:** Because Adel is the closest and unofficially the leader of the Shimon Family. While Julie is the main antagonist that set things up. The others only mentioned slightly (very) in that battle scene. And so does the same fate with the Vongola guardians.

**Q: ****_Enma seemed to choose his past than Tsuna much easier… Why?_****  
>A:<strong> Because Enma feel that this battle will also involve the whole family of Shimon and that with the battle their fate will change forever. Not to mention that Enma lost his very dear family. Plus the fact that Iemitsu killed them make Enma have a sudden rage and choose his family more rather than a girl he just met accidentally.

**Q: ****_Why kitten?  
><em>****A:** Enma seemed to like cats shown in the manga where he fed the cats and also he liked Natsu. And Tsuna also affectionate to Natsu which was a lion that's nice and small, just like a cat.

**Q: ****_They KISSED? OMG that's so awkward!  
><em>****A:** Let's just say it's… true love's reaction! *forcing* LOL


	4. Fem27xSqualo

**A/N:** O.O OMG I can't believe I finished writing a chap! Whew! It's just been soooooo long since I ever write again hehe. Anyway, thank you for still following this! And I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, just for you to know, I REALLY appreciate it! Believe me! Trust me! Woooooh! Please ignore my hyper-activeness and please enjoy the story! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Squalo's having a terrible nightmare and of course the only one that could end the nightmare is the cause herself. **SqualoxFemTsuna**

**Warning:** Genderbend (FemTsuna), dream-vision (the first part)

**Requested by:** _Una maleta Ilena de historias_. Thank yooouuu hehe.

**The Longest Dream**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without."<br>__**- James C. Dobson**_

* * *

><p>Squalo frowned at the smaller figure in front of him, who looked up at him with an equally intense stare. They both knew what their eyes were telling though. The girl opened her mouth.<p>

"I'll be back in a few days Squalo," she said with hands on her hips. Squalo 'tch'-ed in disapproval.

"VOOIII! I told you not to go to dangerous appointments like this!" Squalo shouted with worry, exasperation, and a hint of explosion. The girl sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"Geez Squalo, I'm the boss of the family; if I don't take this then who will?" the girl said equally exasperated at her husband's protest. "And this is not a dangerous appointment; it's just a regular meeting for alliances."

"No way I'm gonna let you go to this so-called regular meeting—not after that marshmallow freak killed you in that future!" Squalo exclaimed, waving his hands, ignoring the fact that it's a sword instead of a hand.

"Squalo, enough already, if you keep this on, I'll really get mad!" she replied, and Squalo knew she would really do if this went on. He, however, still determined on forbidding her to go.

"VOOOOOIIIII! I'll stop you no matter what you said!" Squalo said, taking a stance.

"Squalo! If this continues, Reborn and Xanxus will get mad for the reparation fee again!" she exclaimed, her temperature rising. She knew better than anyone how stubborn her husband could get. A few days ago they've almost made the whole floor disappeared. Guess why the Vongola and Varia were pretty concerned for this pair.

"VOOOIIII! Woman should just obey men!" Squalo took a very deadly turn and a vein popped on her temple. A hard, solid punch flew to his head, sending him the wall, which now cracked. Squalo groaned and felt his head light. His eyes become blurry but he still able to see her fist clenched and she scowled before she took her bag and went to the door; which was just a few feet away from her.

"Geez, I just hope I could have a more understanding husband," he heard her said before the door closed. Then everything went black. The next thing he saw was the white room of the medic. He saw the other members of the Varia; Belphegor, Mammon, Levi, Lussuria, and even his boss, Xanxus was here! What's going on?

"Ushishishi, looks like the heart-broken guy was awake," Belphegor said as he stopped playing with his knifes.

Levi, standing straight beside the couch stared at Squalo blankly, "How pitiful."

"How predictable," Mammon added flatly. The comments did more than enough to tick Squalo's nerves.

"VOOOOIIIII! WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" Squalo shouted but took a sharp breath as his head stung with pain.

"Shut up trash-shark," Squalo heard his boss said, still with his eyes closed leaning toward the chair.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Maa, maa, Squ-chan, calm down; your body is still weak right now," Lussuria said. "You didn't wake up for five days; we're getting very worried."

"Nu, as if," Mammon objected.

"I don't," Levi added too, with the same flat expression and tone.

"Ushishishi, exclude me from the list," Bel said, leaning his back to the couch. A vein popped on Squalo's temple.

"VOOOOIIII! THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" Squalo shouted, pointing his sword at the crowd. Lussuria raised his hands slightly.

"Well, the thing is, Squ-chan," Lussuria said, with a different expression, now looking dramatically pained. Squalo, not used to see it, gulped and cool down slightly.

"W-what?"

"The thing is-" Lussuria continued slowly but another person got to him first.

"Ushishishi, Hime-chan is getting married tomorrow!" Bel exclaimed excitedly, looking forward to see the strategist of the team depressed. Squalo was clearly speechless of the news; his face became white.

"W-WHAT?!" Squalo almost jumped from the bed. "T-THAT'S-! WITH WHO?"

"With that guy called 'Enma' that she just met few days ago in the alliance meeting," Mammon answered. Squalo's every movement froze in place, his eyes wide.

"W-what?" Words hardly came out of his mouth. Just before he recovered from the shock (which will not happen any time soon), Xanxus just have to add fuel to the fire.

"Hmph, and we're here to congratulate you for your expanding family," Xanxus opened his eyes with a meaningful smirk. "Damn-trash."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the REAL world…<strong>

The whole HQ shook every night on the last five days since the boss' departure. The source of the sound himself, however, didn't realize this fact. The only difference to him is that he got extremely exhausted every morning after he's awake. The Vongola, have no other option but to beg to their boss to come home soon, which mildly confused Tsunahime, the boss of the Vongola Family.

Tsuna, however, knew almost immediately when they explained the reason of their desperation. She shook her head and laughed every time they described the horrible nights, but the phone-talk always ended with a very beautiful smile from her. This, of course, makes the other bosses of the family, which were also her close friends asked why. She just chuckled and answered there's someone waiting for her at home.

The meeting took about a week and only finished at late evening. Tsuna decided to fly back to the HQ as soon as the meeting finished; although her original plan is to stay until the next morning. She hurriedly packed her things and ordered to book for the earliest plan to go to Italy.

When she arrived at the HQ, she could hear the familiar voice, even from outside the HQ. She tried to stifle a laugh at this, but the laughter burst when she saw the dark bag under every Vongola members' eyes when she opened the door. Without another word she quickly ran to her room and when she arrived in front of the door, she could hear the intense of her husband's voice—and also the longing.

Tsuna smiled and opened the door slightly, making a very small creak. She saw Squalo trashing around with his hands slaying the air and the whole bed in a mess. She was overwhelmed with happiness when she heard him mentioned her name in his wild dream. She silently walked to the bed and climbed to the bed, with her belly touching the soft covers.

She put her head on one hand and watched her husband's face for a while; smiling as she recalled how he first confessed to her and asked for a marriage. He used a formal suit and a ribbon tied on the neck of the shirt, with flower on his sweating hand with an embarrassed, panic face that make her laugh every time she remember it, and then he said the words that make her dream come true, complete with the cheers of the Varia members that trailed behind him "secretly" to see the once-in-a-lifetime occurrence.

Tsuna smiled as the sleeping man in front of him swing his arm again. She loved him; everything about him and she felt like the happiest woman on earth that he felt the same about her too. She slowly leaned down and kissed his husband's lips softly for a while. Strange enough, Squalo's wild movement froze at the kiss. After the lovely minute, she pulled back slightly as she put the strand of his hair to a side.

"I'm home, Squalo," she whispered softly. She smiled and leaned down again, kissing him once more when she saw his expression becoming one of the calmest and happiest one that he has.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ooo…kaaaaay, I'm sorry I make the last sentence somewhat like describing him die a happy death. No, he's not dead, for your information. *ahem* Anyway, thanks for reading! :D

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will, if I'm a reader)_**

**Q: ****_Eeeeeeeh? So what's the first section about? The one that describe Tsuna and Squalo fight and so on?_****  
>A:<strong> It's Squalo's nightmare. Not so clear? Sorry about that.

**Q: ****_Woow, are you not too extreme? I mean, Squalo shout in his dream until the WHOLE HQ shook? WTH?  
><em>****A:** I know, I was thinking that it's very extreme too… but maybe there's a power inside Squalo that hasn't been unleashed that's that powerful… yeah maybe in those most desperate situation that power will be released… like this! LOL. Okay just making up random theories haha

**Q: ****_Squalo confess like that?! Really?  
><em>****A:** I have a few versions of him confess to Tsuna, but I think in this "funny" situation, it's better to put the "funny" version of the confession rather than the dramatic one… at least that's what I think right now.

**Q: ****_Reborn and Xanxus get mad at the reparation fee?  
><em>****A:** Reborn, more like, punishing Tsuna over that. But if they do it in the Varia HQ… oops. Guess Xanxus will be pissed right?

**Q: ****_WTH? What's with that scene when Tsuna kiss Squalo and he suddenly froze? Awkwaaaard  
><em>****A:** LOL extreme one? Sorry about that. But I just think it'll be better if Squalo becoming calm and relief unconsciously; his very deepest reflex, instead of waking up when he already realized what happens and what he should do.

**Q: ****_Squalo stay at Vongola HQ?  
><em>****A:** Yup, since Tsuna's the Vongola boss and it's "more important" so naturally Squalo stay at the Vongola HQ, although Tsuna did stay at the Varia HQ at certain days. Maybe weekends? LOL

**Q: ****_Why with Enma?  
><em>****A:** Because Squalo and Tsuna fought and Tsuna leave with a comment that she hoped for a more understanding husband. Which most fit Enma! (and because Enma will also be in the boss meeting hehehe) But don't worry; although they're not a pair here, they're very, very best friend (I love EnmaxFemTsuna too! XD)

**Q: ****_*gasp* If AdultTsuna get mad… she'll do that? Scary!  
><em>****A:** LOL a nightmare can somewhat exaggerate reality huh? But maybe sometimes she could really do that haha. Sorry if it implies Squalo into somewhat weaker than what he's supposed to be.

**Q: ****_WAIT! Byakuran? So it's following the cannon where they get flashbacks?  
><em>****A:** Yeah, sort of.

**Q: ****_Age?_****  
>A:<strong> Tsuna around 24… while Squalo around 32… Yeah.

**Q: ****_Don't tell me this happen every time Tsuna's on a mission, or they're not sleeping together *sweat dropped*  
><em>****A:** Hehe… what do you think? *grin*


	5. Fem27x100

**A/N:** Waa… *shocked for no reason*… *ahem* Anyway, thanks for clicking this story! :D Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Forgiveness may come, though it's incredibly hard. But it's even harder, to gain that loss of trust again and let love grow in the tears of hopes on the ground.

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27), twists from the cannon, writing stuff

**A Sweet Remembrance**

* * *

><p><em>"Forgiveness is the final form of love."<br>__**- Reinhold Niebuhr**_

* * *

><p>If I pushed you and you fell, would you forgive me?<p>

If I lied that you're the one who broke the vase, would you forgive me?

If I accidentally wound your finger with a knife, would you forgive me?

If I hate you for my own wishes, would you forgive me?

If I killed you… would you forgive me?

* * *

><p>The seemingly peaceful days about to come to end again. Fight in the future, the misunderstanding with the Shimon Family, and now the upcoming representative battle for the Arcobaleno. Allies becoming opponents, rivals becoming allies; everything mixed around.<p>

The fights becoming worse too. Just like the battle with the Shimon—saying it was horrifying was an understatement. Never in her nightmares that she'll have to battle friends — yes, it's true that Mukuro, Varia, and later even Millefiore members become her allies, but the Shimon was a different case; they've become friends before they fight as an opponent.

One of the worst time in her soon-to-be-boss period was when Yamamoto being severely injured to the point of critical. She couldn't imagine anyone in the world would do that, but yet she found out that the Shimon's behind it. Maybe for this time, her anger won from their past state of 'friends'. But she could never see them as anything else; no matter what, the Shimon was still her friends. Sometimes Reborn would tell her that this is one of her good points.

Maybe that's what attracted them— what make them placed their trust on her. And more importantly, she trusted them back. She never expected that Byakuran was the one who saved Yamamoto from the critical state he's in. She'll have to thank him for that, although there's still some hesitation if Byakuran's really wanted to help them. But then, as always, she saw nothing but a figure of a friend when he flew by to her house, asking her about school.

She's inwardly happy to see him so different from his future-self that she met. Hopefully it won't change to the worse again. She still doubted herself to give him her full trust—maybe not yet. For the soon-to-be Gesso Boss, deep in his heart, he felt a wave of relief swept him when he saw her smile upward at him. It has created a small dilemma in him if she turned out to be hating him.

Then he offered an alliance—which created a sudden suspicion among the group. Everyone said that they should be careful in taking the next step but to their shock and perhaps dismay, the one who should be the most careful of all, Reborn, said that they should make the alliance. What took her by surprise was that she's not really shocked when he said that.

Fighting back-to-back with him was a whole different level of trust. Everyone knew that not only in mafia, but games or even in small groups of friends, one couldn't stand on his own and protect himself from every direction. But to have someone to watch your back will be the best way to go—if only that someone was so reliable and trustworthy. But even though this was their first meeting after the battle they fought as enemies, they trusted each other.

Tsuna knew that; she felt his presence behind her back and felt assured, not to mention his power encouraged her—maybe she just never suspected he could possibly turned on his heels and shot her instead. That's a risk from having someone watch your back; it showed your most vulnerable point to them. But Byakuran never did that, and she knew that he has trusted her with his back also.

She has to wonder why was it so painful to hear about how he became "nothing" after the defeat in the future, or how she wanted to rescue him when he fell from the shot her father ordered. She never knew that it's not only because of Uni's will for her victory, but also because of herself. Maybe that desire to protect her make him so persistent, he thought amusedly.

When his gaze made contact with her, they knew that a tiny piece of strong string of faith has born between them. The only thing he regretted at that moment was that he couldn't fly with her and fought on her side as she flew to her father's place.

After fighting with her father, she received the news that the Shimon was attacked by the ferocious Vendice. She soon rushed to the hospital to see their condition, but she would be lying if she said that she's not worried for Byakuran. It was thanks to him that she managed the fight after all, she thought. It was only after a few more fights, however, that she went to Byakuran's place.

Tsuna has thought that she should meet up with him first before Xanxus, because it'll be more efficient in the number of distance, but she decided to visit Byakuran last. She has something to tell him and she's not sure if she'll make it to Xanxus by then. Tsuna thought and sighed as she paid the cashier; _then why she bought some snacks and fruits for him? _Her inner-self exclaimed.

Tsuna walked to the hospital, despite she's tired from the battles, and found the place she's looking for not long after. She knocked the door softly and opened it, making a small creak. She saw him glanced at her while chewing some marshmallows. She sweat-dropped when she wondered if he ever stop eating those candies. His expression changed when he recognized her.

"Oh, it's you Hime-chan," Byakuran said, pausing from his snack.

"Yes, Byakuran," she answered as she entered, creating a little pause as they both looked over each other. To be truthful, maybe she's still a little uncertain around him. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hm? Isn't it just a regular visit?" Byakuran asked a little playfully. Tsuna's expression turned into a mild frown before she continued.

"I'm serious Byakuran, this is concerning the Arcobaleno's life," Tsuna said. "I need your help to prevent Bermuda from killing all the Arcobaleno."

"So, the motive of the visit was that?" Byakuran's eyes changed as he sat up straighter. He, however, still put on a smile casually, "So, what's the deal? Though the representative battle has nothing to do with me anymore, but it's a different matter if Uni-chan's life is in danger."

"… Well…" Tsuna wanted to correct what he said about "the motive of the visit" but instead, she started explaining the meeting with Bermuda and Jager to the point of the plan of the upcoming battle. She also informed him that she also has told the other boss of the teams and expected them to come. Funny to her, it's so rare to see Byakuran listening so seriously. When she finished, she looked at him, "So?"

"Hm~, of course I would help. Looks like it's an interesting game," Byakuran said, almost turning back to his normal, playful self. "So is that all you came here for Hime-chan?"

Suddenly a soft blush appeared on her cheeks along with her earlier boss-like posture fell. "W-well, I also want to thank you…" she said, almost whispering at the end. "For saving me from the shot… and for saving Yamamoto; although he thanked you himself," she explained shortly. Byakuran's eyes widen, just for a short second, before a dangerous smirk formed on his lips. He always loved to toy people and maybe he has found an interesting toy.

"Hm~, is that so?" he asked in a slow sing-song tone. He slowly got off his bed, walking to Tsuna who just stared confusedly at his quick change of attitude. She gulped when he stood right in front of her; too close even. Their eyes locked in each other, "Then do you have a reward you want to give me?"

Byakuran's eyes told something deep—and perhaps dangerous, which Tsuna didn't fail to notice. Only that she didn't know what it meant. She gulped once again, trying to calm herself before managing to lift her hands, "I-I brought some snacks and fruits," an awkward silence. She continued hurriedly, "B-because too much marshmallows won't be good for you! So I brought some fruits; they're also sweet."

Another round of silence. Byakuran stifled a laugh that hold no longer than three seconds before it burst into a hearty laughter. Tsuna stared at him in embarrassment, feeling like she's been tricked, or played with, she didn't know. _She was an interesting toy after all_, he thought before calming down, "That's not exactly the reward I meant, Hime-chan. But I accept anything sweet so I guess that's fine."

"…?" Tsuna tilted her head. She didn't get him sometimes. Well, more often than that though, she thought. But his words have caught a certain wonder in her. What did he expected her to give?

"Well, it'll be fun to do what I meant right here right now," Byakuran glanced, looking at her questioning eyes. "But since I have to keep living until the final battle, I guess that won't do now."

"Huh?" now she's even more confused. Why's he going around and around, dodging the big question?

"Well, you'll know the answer later," he said seriously before pulling out his favorite pack. "But for now, let's eat some marshmallows okay?"

"Eh? No!" Tsuna gasped out when he abruptly changed the topic. The earlier serious atmosphere now gone to smoke. "You shouldn't eat marshmallows all the time! Especially at night! You could get fat or even worse—you can die!"

"Heeh? But I've been doing this since I was a kid," Byakuran argued childishly. Tsuna pouted before lifting her plastic bag.

"That's not good Byakuran! You should eat some fruits like apples instead; it's much healthier and also sweet!" Tsuna argued back before she ranted about the fruits she bought, hoping to convince Byakuran to eat the fruits. Unbeknownst by her, it amused him when she's trying so hard in her effort. But it also created a new sense of warmth inside of him. The night was still long but the laughter kept echoing in the small white room.

* * *

><p>The meeting went quite amusing to him. The crowd was not a big matter to him; however he didn't like it when some of the boys get too close with her. Well, mind the personal distance. She's looking quite a leader at the meeting, though it created quite a panic in her when they started to argue and cornered her. Especially the time when they decide who's going to fight the leader of the Vendice.<p>

It's obvious that the one who's going to fight the two big enemies were the strongest in the team, and they all knew, though hardly wanted to acknowledge it, that Tsuna would be one of the people who will be sent. This created a big uneasy feeling in him; especially when Tsuna explained that Reborn told her she couldn't win from Jager. Somehow, he didn't want her to be in the dangerous front-line.

"I'll defeat him," Byakuran was the first to say. "Leave it to me."

He could see the surprise in her eyes which grew when Xanxus and Mukuro volunteered to take the job. She tried to stop them but losing quite easily. It's almost decided that these trio will certainly went to the front line. She sweat dropped at how everything turned out but when she saw Byakuran's eyes, the same uneasiness also grew inside her. Her hyper intuition told her something bad gonna happen, but she knew she couldn't stop him.

The frontline was deadly. But that's what make it most thrilling. However as soon as the battle started, nobody expected it to be so one-sided. It shocked him when Jager's hand stuck on his chest. Their duty was to take Jager down, but that seemed feign hope right now. It seemed forever before he finally crashed to the ground. His last thought lingered at the brunette; wishing her safety and also good luck—knowing that she won't back down after they did this to her allies.

The image of her trembling in front of him when they fought in the future came back to him. He only hoped that she didn't take it too far—the opponent's far too dangerous. But then again, he knew she'll make a powerful breakthrough in the crisis. Just like when she fought him. He smiled before fell into the darkness; he wished he could have seen her when she won.

It took a while until she entered the front-line. The sight of her allies on the ground, covered in blood created a boiling feeling inside her. The battle went on with an unpredictable rhythm. Though at first they have a hard time, they finally manage to take Jager down. Then their side was cornered by the un-cursed Bermuda. But as expected of the Arcobaleno, he has lit her resolve even harder than before.

Just like in a dream, the figure he saw right after he opened his eyes was her. The atmosphere was calm and serene. She sat beside his bed, working on something and he recognized the sweet scent of apples, despite the strong scent of medicines. Hearing the voice coming from him, she stopped her work and smiled brightly.

"You're finally awake Byakuran!" she said happily. Byakuran smiled and hummed happily.

"Of course," Byakuran said in a sing-song tone. "You're here then that meant we won huh?"

"Yeah," Tsuna answered. "What happened in the end was surprising," she continued peeling the apple on her lap. "But I'm glad everyone's okay."

"That sounded just like you Hime-chan," Byakuran laughed, leaning his back on the pillow.

"What is?" Tsuna asked, looking up at him. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't figured it out yet Hime-chan?" he teased. Tsuna pouted at him before shrugging, putting all the apple skin to the side. She then offered the plate of apples to Byakuran.

"Here," Tsuna said. "Marshmallows can come after."

"Hmm, pity," Byakuran childishly protested. Tsuna smiled and sighed before she went to throw the apple skin to the bin. Strangely, when she turned around, he was staring at her with that rare seriousness. She stared back with an equal but puzzled look.

"What?" a smirk formed on his face as he slowly got off the bed. She was about to stop him if not wondering what he intended to do. He walked over to her and stood still in front of her, just like the other night. Exactly the same even—except for the lights. Tsuna breathed out slowly and steadily, waiting for his next act.

"The 'reward'," Byakuran said suddenly, startling her of the unexpected topic. Suddenly he leant forward, capturing her lips. She gasped and her eyes grew wide; this couldn't possibly be real. But when she felt his hand on her arm, she was assured it was. Well, she was supposed to hit in the head for doing this, but inside her, there's a warm feeling swelling in her chest—longing, wanting, and also love and trust. Somehow, she felt this was right. She closed her eyes and kissed back.

When they broke apart, Tsuna's panting hard while Byakuran chuckled lightly seeing her dark red face. She looked at him but her words stuck in her throat. She wanted to demand why he did that, why so sudden, and protested about the sudden kiss. It took her by surprise when he continued.

"Are you still mad at me Hime-chan?" Byakuran asked, as if testing her. Tsuna bit her lip; everything was forgotten as she shook her head.

"No… for all you've done wrong, I've forgot about them. It's not that I'm going to hate you for the kiss also," Tsuna said before her voice turned hoarse. "The only thing I'm still mad about is when you're being reckless and volunteered to fight Jager."

"…" A relief. A gratefulness. A smile. Byakuran bent forward slightly. "I'm sorry, Hime-chan," Byakuran whispered as his forehead touched hers softly. It wasn't long before a familiar smirk appeared on his face.

"You know," he started casually. "Though I preferred strawberries than apple," he continued earning Tsuna to catch off guard by yet the abrupt change of topic. "And I preferred marshmallows more than strawberries," he looked down at her deeply, seeing her eyes also watching him. "But I _love_ you even more Tsu-chan."

"…" Tsuna blushed hearing his confession and the nickname. Her lips parted slightly but no words came out.

She felt his hand tightened around hers, now turning to wait for her answer. Tsuna looked at his eyes to see if he's serious. Maybe she's dreaming, but she's sure that his eyes told the truth. A smile slowly formed on her lips when she felt a bright giddy happiness inside her rose up to the surface, filling her chest. She was truly speechless as her vision blurred. She let her body moved; circling her arms around him, now letting go that past wounds for good.

Byakuran was startled at the sudden move at first and it took a few short seconds for him to recover. When he did, a smile appeared on his face. Maybe she didn't know, but a familiar feeling also built up in his chest. But maybe it was slightly different—it was warm. And he wanted to keep that feeling forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks again for reading! Hope you like it! XD mind leave a comment or two?

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one):_**

**Q: ****_Wa wa wa… the ending's…  
><em>****A:** abrupt huh? Hmmm…

**Q: ****_Heee… where's the romance? There are no romance here!  
><em>****A:** sorry! I know, it's not dramatic, or touching, or anything like that. But it's only them approaching each other and has their feelings and bonds deepening… and the only deep romance is at the ending… sorry if it indeed need more romance! *bow, bow*

**Q: ****_The "point of view"(s) are rather inconsistent. Sometimes it explained more based on how Tsuna feel, then suddenly jump to Byakuran's feelings…  
><em>****A:** I know, I know… kinda annoyed by that myself. Dunno why I write it like that.

**Q: ****_So basically… they met at the hospital?_****  
>A:<strong> yeah. They did meet each other more often than not in the hospital. Pretty sad… but oh well.

**Q: ****_In the cannon, isn't it supposed to be the Varia, Dino, Basil, Hibari, and Byakuran's gang meet up together in the hospital?  
><em>****A: **Yeah… just consider this as one of the change from the cannon.

**Q: ****_What's all with these apples?  
><em>****A:** Oops, actually I have no plot at all when I make this fic. I just wrote and think of something sweet… and then I think that fruits are sweet! And the easiest and common one was apple, so yeah. Why Byakuran preferred strawberries… it's because strawberries are usually very sweet? Okay, failed. Anyway this is just a made-up hehe

**Q: ****_No, no, no! What? This plot has nothing to do with forgiving!_****  
>A:<strong> Yeah I know… I did mention that Tsuna so easily accept and forgive Byakuran. Blah, change of plot's current *mumble, mumble*

**Q: ****_WTH with that "poem" on the start of the story?!  
><em>****A:** …I also wanted to laugh when I re-read the last sentence. OMG… like saying flatly to someone (in cartoon, chibi-mode), "I killed you. Will you forgive me?" *awkward silence* LOL. But the last sentence was aimed for Byakuran and Tsuna's relationship so it can't be helped XD


	6. Fem27xXanxus

**A/N:** This time it's Xanxus! I don't know why, but it's pretty hard for me to write this. Maybe it's because recently I'm VERY easy to get distracted, like, read something and then forget what I've just read. Or maybe it's because I see Xanxus as Tsuna's brother figure, I dunno. But, well, it's quite the challenge for me hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! THANKS for your support!

**P.s.** the quote I put here is one of my fave quote! XDDDD

**Special for:** _Belletiger BT_, _00-SilentObserver-13_, and all _fans of XanxusxF27_!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary: **Throughout his life, he has been rejected and hated everything he saw. And that little brat wasn't an exception either; in fact, she's one of the sources of his hatred. So… how on earth did he feel something _else_ when he saw her? **XanxusxFemTsuna**

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), repetitive words

**The Path of Resentment**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes you make me so mad I wanna throw you in the middle of ongoing traffic, but then I realize I would probably kill myself trying to save you."<br>__**- Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><em>He hated her.<em>

_She's a total brat, unknown, and annoying._

* * *

><p>Xanxus growled in an immense annoyance as he watched the blond CEDEF boss cooing over the picture of his baby girl. Apparently, the said brunette brat was turning three just in a few days and he can't wait to meet the brat. It's not like Xanxus didn't know what or who the stupid adult's talking about. He'd seen her photo once and immediately thought, <em>'I hate kids.'<em>

It's not like he's entirely adult either. He's still in his very early teens but he felt much older and mature than he should be. He always thought that other children his age were stupid and weak. They tried to look tough which just make them look even more stupid. Compared to them, he's much superior both physically or wealth. No wonder that he could never get along with any of them, nor did he wanted to.

He snorted for the last time, drawing every ounce of patience he could before walk to the door, ready to leave the silliness behind him. As he walked further from the room he still could hear the distant echo of Iemitsu's voice. It's ridiculous how such a man could hold such a strong position in the Vongola Family. Once he reigned as the boss, he'll make sure that the blond's the first one to be replaced.

He smirked at the thought and unconsciously chuckled. The image of the three-year-old brunette brat appeared in his mind but vanished right on the next second. It got nothing to do with him.

* * *

><p><em>He hated her.<em>

_She's nonsense and a thief._

* * *

><p>He's now turning sixteen. She's turning six.<p>

It's all ridiculous. People tried to get all warm and kind to him, thinking that he'll agree with allying with their families. _As if._ If one can say, their actions just make matter worse. He hated those useless crowds, who seem not to know that they're weak and just that. With a heavy sigh, he walked through the halls, trying to find something amusing or he'll just get back to his room and sleep.

Then, unexpectedly, he _did_ find something amusing.

Right now he stood in front of his father's, the Ninth, personal office. And by what they meant 'personal' is personal. It's been said that no one had ever entered except the Ninth himself. Yes, not even his guardians. A smirk crept on his face. This is definitely interesting. He knew that there were more than plenty that the old man hid from him and he really didn't like the idea.

So, he broke in, almost too easily, and when he stepped inside, he wondered where he should start first. Catching the neat desk, he figured to start from there. It's locked but nothing too hard. He once again easily unlocked everything with his brute strength and found some notes. Which is, _boriiiing_. But the word, 'diary' did strike his mind. So he read—and found the content to be not amusing at all.

_He's never the son of the Ninth boss of the Vongola._

As he read, memories resurfaced. How they said that his mother died of some disease and that he's adopted after long gone from the HQ. Which was an utter lie. Reading on, his mother went completely mad and was forced to go to the mental asylum where she eventually died. And that he could never be the tenth Vongola boss. Something that has always been the only purpose of his life.

Then he read on—

The brat that he never seen before, that weak female, was the one who's going to be the Tenth instead?

His rage soared into new heights as he slammed everything and his flame raged across the room. That old man who lied to him and feigned his purpose of life. That little useless brat that's gonna steal his rightful place. Gritting his teeth, he stormed out of the room with million plans and curses in his head.

He's so totally gonna kill them both.

* * *

><p><em>He hated her.<em>

_She didn't know her place, pathetic, and weak._

* * *

><p>Eight years of frozen hell before he finally got his perfect chance to set revenge.<p>

He set off to Japan, for his rings, and to defeat the brat, Sawada Tsunahime, utterly. It's the first time he saw her right in front of his eyes. She's short, perhaps barely reaching his shoulders, with chubby cheeks, and big scared eyes. And right at that moment, his hatred really boiling inside his chest. He just wanted to strike her out for being there—for existing in this world. Everything was her fault.

But once again the annoying blond gets in the way and they ended up battling for the rings—which went exactly like he wanted and planned. So every night, his guardians one by one faced off with hers. He remembered her saying she didn't want her friends to get hurt and that strike something inside his mind. The brilliant turn of event.

Surely she didn't expect the Ninth to fall out of the Mosca. But he didn't expect the look on her face either when she challenged him.

In the end, they both faced off at last.

She's obviously losing millions of steps behind him in power but he got to admit that he didn't even expect her to be able to light up her dying will flame the way she did now. It was ridiculous to him why the old man choose her. He should've just arranged a marriage for her if they want to continue the Vongola bloodline and just let him be the boss. The girl will get herself killed on her first mission.

But she didn't. She won. And it took him seconds to register that she's gonna send him back to the same frozen jail. Mammon had avoided that from happening by short breaks. When he once again was unfrozen, he saw the same look on her eyes. The sadness, the grim, the empathy—they all just burned and stirred. He shouted out the truth of who he is. Now it just didn't matter anymore.

He heard the undead shark's voice again as he told them the truth about the Cradle Affair. It went messed up, with various allies and enemies coming and encountering their attacks and soon the Varia has its back cornered. The last thing that flashed in his mind was the last fragment of memory of his mother, then the old man, then her. He'll pay her back one day—for the defeat and for showing that unbearable look.

* * *

><p><em>He hated her.<em>

_She's irritating, naïve, and overly friendly._

* * *

><p>They're going to come to Italy today. <em>So?<em> He rolled his eyeballs. The heck with the brats coming over to Italy, as long as they stay out of his sight he couldn't care less.

Over time, his hatred never subdued whenever her name came to his ears, but now, at least, he settled himself in ignoring her whole existence. Which worked pretty well as long as she didn't appear on his sight. And he really wanted to keep it that way.

But, as usual, his 'lovely' subordinates always did just the opposite. The noisy sun guardian, Lussuria, came running to his office while he's napping, remarking how cute and wonderful she has become. Seriously, she's sixteen and they're nearly thirty, he sounded almost like a pedophile. Either way, Xanxus throw him out by seconds. He didn't like to be disturbed for any reason, particularly stupid reason. And the one that the peacock just squealed about was the most stupid of stupid.

But at noon, figuring it's only polite to greet the boss of the pack, she met him, accompanied with the infant tutor, Reborn. When she stood in front of him; his eyes already showed anything but friendly, she gulped and her posture became extremely stiff. She bowed hastily, informing him that she'll be staying in the HQ for two days, three the most. His response was a mere scoff. Whilst that, he observed her.

She has grown up, certainly. Her figure was curvier now although not extremely noticeable, she's slightly taller, but that chubbiness and innocent eyes didn't change even a bit. She had a habit of biting her lips when she's anxious which he found somewhat annoying. But secretly he's satisfied that she realize just who's the boss here.

"S-so… umm, t-thank you for letting us stay here, X-Xanxus-san…" she bowed once again after the long and awkward explanation from her. Xanxus scoffed. He just stayed silent all along.

"Just get outta my sight trash," he replied, almost sounded like a threat which both Tsuna and Reborn took in. Reborn seemed to not liking it and almost readied his gun and was only prevented when she stammered an "alright" before went straight to the door. He heard a soft shriek outside the thick door and just couldn't imagine her seating in his place, as the Vongola boss, the top of the mafia world.

It was long hours before night fell and she's really fearing what he said so he didn't get to see her until it's dinner time. Well, Levi has popped in every few minutes to tell him that dinner's ready down the hall, but thinking of eating with those brats on the same table just annoyed him so he just throw something at his lightning guardian whenever he emerged from the door. Until it's almost nine at night and he himself realized the basic need for food.

But before anything, there's a soft creak on the door, without even a knock first, and it was beyond his expectation to see the brat entered from behind the door. When her eyes landed on him, who she didn't expect to be awake, she squeaked and excused herself, almost slamming the door. Xanxus growled, thinking that something must've gone wrong with her head. Then, once again to his surprise, there's a knock. He stayed mute for a while, but still could feel her presence behind the door. How stupid can she be? He groaned in irritation.

"Just come in trash!" he barked. There's that shriek again before she slowly opened the door and entered. He had to think for a second or two to digest the idea of the silver tray she's holding—steak and a glass of fresh wine.

She looked nervous and her lips were quivering. "U-umm, L-Lussu… nee, said that you haven't ate anything for dinner. So, well…" she shook the tray a little bit. "I thought that, umm, you're probably hungry, though I heard that you're sleeping just now…"

"Who told you to do that?" Xanxus said in an almost threatening manner. She involuntarily stepped back.

"N-no one! Of course L-Levi-san said that he's worried but-" she gulped, confused on what to say next. She just knew that he's pissed at whoever made her come to his office. It's not like she didn't realize how hateful he is of her. Oh gosh, she's sure that Lussuria just told her that he's fast asleep! She started to get really anxious, so she just walked to the nearest table and put the tray there. She made the final step and bowed. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing your rest Xanxus-san! G-good night!"

And off she went.

Xanxus clicked his tongue and gritted his teeth, determined not to touch anything from that brat. It was a torturous fifteen minutes for him before he stood up, with a final groan, and walked to the table where the food is. As annoyed as he was at the moment, he's hungry and the aroma of his most favorite dinner wasn't really helping. So he started with a simple bite—and have to admit mentally that it's one of the best that he ever tasted. Hmph, the chef must be in a good shape today… otherwise he'd be dead by him.

At another part of the humongous HQ, Tsuna sneezed. She's right now lost in the hallway and in the middle of trying to figure out how to communicate with the Varia pass-byers to ask for direction to her room.

So, well, that abruptly concludes the first day of their happy stay-over.

He's twenty six and she's sixteen.

* * *

><p><em>He hated her.<em>

_She's too carefree, humiliating, and not something worth saying about beauty._

* * *

><p>It's after another two years that he met her for real again.<p>

And this time, it was one of those awkward accidents that crossed by your life from time to time.

It was a hot summer day and he's having a horrible time, as usual, being in the Vongola HQ for some meeting with the others allied bosses. He never really cared about it, nor could he see the reason why he should be gathering with the other flocks who would've meant nothing to him or to the Varia. It was half an hour before the meeting started and he heard that the brat gonna attend as well. _Oh yeah_, he rolled his eyeballs.

Whilst he tried to figure a place where he could stay off alone from the watchful eyes from every members of the Vongola, he decided the garden would be the best place. It's surrounding the HQ, so yes it's pretty big and the plants were thick. Smirking at the thought, he was just heading there, just passed the entrance of the HQ… when he saw someone. A girl. No, wait. That 'someone' wasn't walking elegantly like any other women he met. In fact, she's running for her life. And she's not coming with cars or limos, but rather barefoot. And that someone wasn't a stranger…

"I'LL ARRIVE ON TIME WITH MY DYING WILL!" he heard the exclamation, whatever that is. That… half-naked woman is certainly none other than the brat. Yes, the brat. He didn't like to admit it, but in her strange attire, he could see more than clear of her body and curves. She has grown he'll give her that, and he grudgingly admit that even _she_ is a woman.

While he was staring in distance, her rushing and racing toward the HQ, he has to wonder the security around the HQ for not arresting or come running all over the place for the crazy act. But well, no one did come, and soon enough in mere five seconds, she's a few meters apart from him and still approaching full-speed. He scoffed in amusement, but letting a step aside, figuring that she'd like to run all the way to the third floor of the meeting room.

But she didn't.

In fact, the furious orange flame on her forehead died down and with a shriek, her feet missed a step and she couldn't control her own feet anymore… But neither of them ever thought that he'd bump straight into one of the most feared boss in the mafia. With an 'oomph' from her, they fell down. Him on his back, and she lying on top of him. He twitched and stifled himself from pulling out his gun. Meanwhile, the girl hasn't realized fully just what happened to her.

"Geez, that Reborn! Shooting that bullet out of nowhere- HIIIIIII!" she covered her mouth when she saw the face of the person he bumped into. The one she crashed-landing to. She pushed herself off him like he's a flame that about to burn her. And that could've meant literally. "H-hiiii! I-I am so, so sorry X-Xanxus-san! I-I didn't meant to! I mean, Reborn- he-"

"Shut up trash," Xanxus growled and she sat in the most formal posture.

"Y-yes!" she bowed until her head touched the land. "I-I am so sorry Xanxus-san! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

He sat up, and unconsciously, checking her out. Well, looking up close, she really has grown up. She's taller now, with slimmer and curvier figure. The baby fat never disappeared from her face though, and that big doe eyes that still reflect anything but violence. Her image inside of his head stirred. Okay, why's it now he felt that she's not so bad? Wasn't he supposed to be mad and threatened to shot her in the head?

Strange things do happen.

He clicked his tongue. "Just get yourself some clothes brat."

Tsuna let out a stupid 'huh'. Then looked down. Then flushed. "HIIIIIIEE!"

Xanxus twitched. "And stop making that awful sound! You're disgracing as a Vongola."

"I-it's not like I wanted to be in this position either!" she talked back, surprisingly, at him. In fact, it almost sounded like she created an argument with him. She blinked. Then bit her lips before stammered an apology. Xanxus almost smirked. Well, she did grow up in more than one way. While she's sitting there, pouting and looking at the ground, she felt a piece of thick clothe landed on her head. She looked up and saw the color black.

"Wear that before you got yourself some cold, trash," Xanxus said as he stood up. It took a second for her to realize that his jacket wasn't on him anymore. She tugged the clothe from her head and realized what she's holding in her hand. He continued to walk back into the HQ, not bothering to look at the puzzled but yet grateful expression on her face.

* * *

><p><em>He hated her.<em>

_She's an endless puzzle and untamed._

* * *

><p>This time, it's only roughly three months to meet her again. In fact, she's not going anywhere besides the Vongola HQ, where she's intensively trained to adapt into her new life and role in the family. She's learning slow but fast on the same time. Her academic was worse than most people he knew, but her ability and agility was far better than most people he knew. She's strong at combat but refused to hurt anyone. She's way too naïve but persisted to find other ways to solve things than violence.<p>

Then one day, while he's just checking some new weapons they're developing, he accidentally heard the sound of guns and cracks of stones. Being curious of the unusual sound from the exercise room he decided to check out who are the crazy folks who produced the sound. To his disappointment, it's none other than Sawada Tsunahime, who battled for her life with Reborn, her tutor who enjoyed the battle, or rather, lesson.

Although he's not particularly interested, but he stayed there for a while, figuring that he's free anyway. Much to his surprise, he found her not too shabby in battling. She's quick, just like what the other members frequently commented, and her highly-pure flame caused more damage than anyone could've imagined. She being tricky in how to use it made it all the more effective. He frowned when the idea of her beating him years ago crossed his mind.

Seeing her fight, though, created a spark in him. A curiosity, a thirst to fight, a want to win again. For the first time in his life, he finally acknowledged the fact that she's not weak. It's bothering him when he felt that she stoop a level closer to him.

Finally, after almost half an hour, Reborn stopped shooting. She panted and immediately turned out from her hyper dying will mode. She rested by the concrete wall and was approached by the infant tutor, who apparently told her about her improvement and mistakes and all the other. He saw her nodded weakly, almost drifting to sleep before being kicked by Reborn. She shrieked and protested but after a few more words, he saw Reborn left.

Having some words stuck in his throat, he approached her. "Getting exhausted princess?"

She's startled and even more when she saw him. Yes, him. That meant he watched what she's doing and Reborn kicked her- "Ah! X-Xanxus… san!" she tried to get up, didn't even notice the almost-sarcastic nickname he called her. She crooked a smile. "Umm, err, hi. I-I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Hmph whatever," he rolled his eyeballs. He scanned around the room, seeing the new dents, he smirked. "Looks like I know what that infant said to you."

"H-huh?" she also looked in the direction he's seeing. "What?"

"You've been slacking off haven't you?"

Tsuna gawked. "What? Wha- no!"

She almost raised an eyebrow when he suddenly lifted his hand, the flames that she's familiar with lights up. She let out a stupid 'huh'. "Let's see if you really have what it takes to be a boss."

* * *

><p><em>He hated her.<em>

_She's the source of trouble and was insecure._

* * *

><p>There's gonna be a ball that night. The old man was making a big deal out of her twentieth birthday and even persisted that all close allied families coming. That, including the Varia.<p>

He came with irritation but also curiosity. He's reminded of their last match and that he effectively won. Of course, it took a grand three hours of the fighting both on land and air, but it's one of the most fun battles he ever experienced. If she keeps on with that super growth of hers, then it really won't be a dream to make the Vongola at its best.

The thoughts of their battle were locking his thoughts for a little too long until he saw her. If anyone ever called someone beautiful, then it's her. She's wearing a dark purple dress that stick to her curves, with a natural make-up that enhanced her natural beauty, and a necklace that was calm-shaped. Her brown hair was tied into a small bun, with the rest flowing to her back. Truthfully, she has never been a _real_ woman in his mind, with her everyday clumsy and simple appearance, but right now she's really turned into a woman that fits in the world of glamour.

As soon as she entered the room, crowd of men quickly surrounded her. With her shy personality, it's a surprise that she didn't let out a single shriek or excuse to get out of the crowd. The guardians quickly set in and she's finally able to break free. He kept his eyes on her when she went over to the table in one of the corner, where she curiously picked a glass of wine. Even from a far distance from the opposite corner, he could see that it's tequila she's holding in her hand. He snorted, betting with himself that she had no idea what she's holding.

After taking a simple slurp, he smirked when he saw her about to puke, or whatever can be interpreted from her gesture. He saw her refuse the help from her storm guardian and drank some more. His guess, she just wanted to ensure the silverette that she's okay. Well, the bomber did leave, but it's not much later that a man approached her. And this time, it's not her guardians. Nor someone she would've known.

His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw the man, whoever that is, seemed to flirt with her and make some inappropriate approaches to the drunk young Vongola boss. All he saw was her looking confused and blank at whatever that man said. When that filthy hand snaked around her waist, he did snap and stormed across the room. Each step he got closer, the angrier he became. So, it's not really surprising when he grabbed the man by his collar and threatened him, deadly, and threw him to the sides. He scoffed, thinking that he should've shot the trash, if only he's not avoiding to be the center of attention.

"X-Xanxus?" he turned and saw the half-dropped eyes of the brunette. She looked sleepy and has this faraway look on her eyes, and a few thoughts crossed him mind. Which irritated him. She parted her lips, "What are you doing?"

He glared at her then at the glass in her hand. Gosh, it's not even empty yet! He took the glass forcefully from her hand. "You shouldn't drink something above your level trash."

"Well… it did taste… weird," she muttered, still hazy. He knew that she's almost completely drunk and was out of it. Watching her up close, for the first time he didn't question why the stupid trash flirted with her. Then she looked up at him. "Why aren't you with grandpa…?"

Xanxus twitched at the name. "Why should I?"

"Well… I thought that you'd be. Since he said that you're coming…" she replied. Then she changed the topic abruptly. "Aren't you going to dance?"

"Tch, you're getting on my nerves even worse when you're drunk," he was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Are you gonna leave me…?" she asked with that wet-puppy face. Xanxus growled. Yes, he's about to because being around her made him irritated—for not knowing what is he feeling. Xanxus snatched his hand from her grip.

"Just wait until your noisy guardians came," he replied before setting off again.

"Do you hate me that much?" she suddenly asked. It shouldn't matter to him—so why did he stop? "Y-you never wanted to be around me and just keep calling me 'trash' or 'brat'…"

Xanxus almost rolled his eyes. What, a drunk's ramble?

However, as silly it may sound, but this time, when he spun on his heel, he didn't say anything. He wanted to just reply normally, like he usually did, but something clicked differently in him. He wanted to say to this drunken woman that he _did_ hate her. For stealing his life. For beating him years ago. For being there.

But he didn't.

Instead he pulled her by the arm and dragged her behind one of the pillar, hidden from anyone's view before he slammed his lips against hers. By then, the brown eyes were wide open and clear. She saw and felt him there, in front of her, and was kissing her. The alcohol was spent and she's wide awake. There's a few while in their kiss that emotions blend in and turned into something wholly difference. She closed her eyes, despite her racing heart. There's this uncontrollable flame in his chest that keeps growing by the moment. He finally pulled apart after a while. Without another word, he left and disappeared through the crowd.

Tsuna looked blankly before she touched her lips. Her body slowly descended to the ground. She didn't know why, but her tears just wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p><em>He hated her.<em>

_She's bringing storm everywhere she went and infuriating._

* * *

><p>He has heard that she's expanding the Vongola greatly. The Vongola's growing vastly under her and so did the allied families. He has heard that there were more than plenty suitors who came and proposed her. He's secretly satisfied whenever he heard that she rejected the offer. Still, the fact that there were plenty of worthless men dared to ask for her hand still resented by him but he didn't know why.<p>

He never saw her again and somehow he found himself avoiding any regular meetings. He didn't even bother the protesting loud-shark nor the ringing phone from the Vongola HQ, aka, the Ninth himself. He never showed up until it's almost two months and by then it's already the end of the year. She called in for every boss to attend the yearly meeting, although it's really Lussuria who received the call. And even Lussuria reported that it's not her who called but rather Gokudera Hayato, her right-hand man.

He arrived, unexpectedly, earlier than the other bosses by a few hours. Well, the Ninth called in to have a talk to him, which consisted of something that sounded like 'bla, bla, bla' to him. Turns out, it ended early and now he has a few good hours before the meeting. He felt like leaving when he saw her from the window, sitting with her head down in the garden. It sparked his curiosity, although he did feel something off when seeing her.

He didn't know why, but he end up walking to her place and was quite surprised that she realized his presence, although he tried to mask it.

"Just leave me alone with this stack of paperwork. I'll do yours when I'm done," she growled without looking up. Xanxus smirked. So she didn't notice that it's him.

"Looks like your skills haven't improved that much huh?"

Her shoulders literally jumped when she heard the voice. That voice… "X-Xanxus… san." She looked up and immediately blushed. He knew what she's thinking and stifled himself to scoff. She's obvious like that. "You… you're here already? But I thought that the meeting's at three-"

"I can come whenever I wanted to," Xanxus replied with a bored look. Tsuna has this surprised expression before it fell and a smile replaced it. This time, she looked so professional that there's barely a trace of that squeaky-panicky side of hers.

"Yeah, you're right," she mumbled. There's this silence before she noticed something. "Oh, I guess you wanna sit here? I mean, well, I was about to leave anyway."

Xanxus watched her nervously shuffled the papers into her hands and clean up the place. He snorted, "You haven't even gotten halfway."

"Oh, this? Well… I think I'll manage," she shrugged. "I mean… I came out here because the office's pretty stressing so I think a quick breather will be nice."

Xanxus snorted. All he did to relief his stress was to vent it out to his subordinates, specifically, Squalo, who's just unlucky enough to be the one to deliver the paperwork almost all the time. Well, that aside…

"By the way, I haven't thanked you for saving me that night huh?" Tsuna suddenly asked with a smile. "Thanks for saving me from Aldo's… approaches."

He scoffed. "So the trash's name is Aldo."

She tilted an eyebrow but nodded. "Yes. He already apologized to me a few weeks ago so that's why I know it's him. Otherwise I wouldn't even remember his face," she tried to chuckle but Xanxus wasn't feeling the same. In fact, his expression hardened.

"Your guardians should've never let you touch alcohol. You're way too weak for it," Xanxus remarked and she pouted unhappily.

"Excuse me? I'm not _that_ drunk! I still remember you-…" she stopped abruptly. There was red all over her face and he knew what it meant.

"So it's your first huh?"

"W-what?" Tsuna broke out of her professional-boss mode. There's only a short glance with a long break of silence before she nodded. "W-well, yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

The sarcasm in her words startled him by a bit but he decided it's a good change. At least she's growing out of her good-only world. "You should've learnt your lesson if you gonna be the boss."

"… W-why did you kiss me anyway?" she mumbled, with a pout, while looking sideways. When he didn't answer she looked at him again. "Why me, when there's so many other women?"

"It's not your business," he finally ended the conversation and about to leave, like, really. She frowned.

"Well, it _is_ my business, since it's _my_ first kiss that you stole," she said as she stood up, a bit angrily. "Or you just wanted to take advantage of-"

As quick as a blink of an eye, he already pushed her off the ground and slammed her to the nearby tree. It hurt her head slightly because it hit the hard tree, but she didn't have time to recover when he kissed her again. This time it was more forceful and as she closed her eyes, she felt once again her tear was rolling from the corner of her eyes. When they broke apart, she breathed in deeply between the series of pants.

"You fear me again now?" he asked with that rough voice of his. No, she thought, not like the way she feared him the first time they met. In fact, she fears not him but something else. She bit her lips.

"I did not fear you, nor hate you for the kiss; it's just that…" she breathed in again. "It's just that I'm confused; you hated me but you kissed me—it doesn't make sense. I don't understand why you kissed me, when I'm feeling something opposite for you."

"…" he didn't answer. Tsuna locked her brown orbs with his red ones and they both enlightened with similar flames. She lost the tension, knowing what's holding him up. She parted her lips, deciding to try for the last time.

"Do you hate me, Xanxus?"

Then, for the third time in her life, she's kissed again. When they broke up, her still confused, he whispered by her ears. "… No; but your squeaky shrieks are still irritating as ever."

She looked at his eyes, see if he's serious. From the looks of his eyes, so similar with the one he has when they fought last time, and was so similar with the one he has at the ball. Her lips were twitching, wondering if it's okay for her to smile. When she pressed a hand on his chest, she knew this is real. She closed her eyes and smiled, a tear escaped her. He wasn't expecting her leaning forward and kissed him after what happened. Nor did the smile and the hug from her. He couldn't help but closed his eyes as well.

… Okay, maybe he didn't hate her so much after all? Who knows?

But either way, finally his hole of hatred was buried.

* * *

><p>AN: O…kaaaay I know that some of you think like, "What?" and I have to apologize for that. School has been hectic and I'm strangely in a dilemma of a typical-dramatic-lovey-dovey scene. Where every words get cheesy and all… so I know this end up pretty, well, ugly. I hope I picture Xanxus in-chara here, because every time I try to picture him do this or that, it'll evolve into a completely different chara, if you know what I meant. Well, enough of me ranting, let's hear what you think :D

Thanks for reading until the end! I hope that it reach your expectation despite all the weaknesses and troubles. **THANKS A LOT!** XD

**_WARNING: DON'T READ THE Q&A CORNER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE STRESS-MODE OF THE AUTHOR_**

**_Questions you might ask (or I will if I'm a reader)_**

**Q: ****_Xanxus is calling Tsuna differently from time to time, it's getting annoying.  
><em>****A:** I know, I know. Sometimes Xanxus call her 'brat', sometimes 'trash', once 'princess'… well, most of them are made to fit the situation. So, with my head as distracted as it is, I just try to adapt it with the situation of the scenes

**Q: ****_Ummm, I don't see any turning point of their romance.  
><em>****A:** Yeah, except for the kiss right? I know, I'm hitting my head severally when I think about this too.

**Q: ****_Why did they kiss so much?  
><em>****A:** Oops… well, as I've point out, their romance didn't really show, so, well, maybe I try to force it in the last parts…? I'm sorry don't kill me! DX

**Q****_: What? Xanxus teased Tsuna? That's kinda OOC!  
><em>****A:** yeah, it's bugging my mind too. But, well, just think that he already acknowledge her and has gotten closer in their relationship. Uugh, the more I type this section (Q & A) the more I feel bad for this fic *sigh*

**Q****_: … Tsuna seem kinda weak here…  
><em>****A:** I can only say that I'm sorry. Gosh, I feel like I'm really gloomy in this Q&A corner that I think I'm growing some mushrooms here -_-


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLUS OMAKE

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT WILL BE DELETED LATER ON:**

To be honest, I have less and less time to type fanfics, so the updates might be slow (yes even slower than it is now), but I'm trying my best to still keeping up my work on weekends and holidays. So as you can see, I will most likely updated on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday (in my country that is). So… I decided that, right now, rather than do nothing at all; I'm trying to rewrite works that I think needs the first-aid. So, yeah.

For this fic, I've re-written most of the chapters, and I have to apologize that I deleted the **HIBARIXFEMTSUNA** one, because the plot is just way too similar with **"Bond of Two Strong Hearts"**, which is one of my other fic with the same pair. So… yeah, no matter how I dodge it, but it just undeniably the same. So, I think I'll put it down, for now, until I have other ideas for them.

Anyway, thanks for your understanding and I'm sorry for the inconvenience! You can always tell me which story I should update first and I'll try to focus in making that story's update. Just in case you're wondering, I'm currently focusing to make the updates for:

**"Bond of Two Strong Hearts"** (fem27x18): the final chap for this fic. I'm struggling to work on the assassination(?) scene  
><strong>"A Royal Dance"<strong> (fem27xBel): also, the final chap of this fic. I'm stuck at the point of the romantic part  
><strong>"Sinister Exodus"<strong> (many pairs): the next chap, but not the last. I intend to start on the next chap, though I haven't start typing it yet  
><strong>"Rebeginning Old Era"<strong> (no romance pair, time travel fic, first gen travels to the future): the next chap, but not last, because there's a friend of mine that tell me to update this one hahaha

Well, anywho, that's all that I have to say. See ya later and I hope you enjoy reading! XD

* * *

><p><em>As always, so as to not make it an "Author's note only" update, I'll put an omake here! And for a token of apology, I'll put this pair as the omake. Hehe, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fem27x18<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kyouya," the brunette called her boyfriend, who was still not stopping from writing something on the papers.<p>

"Hm?"

"You know that Reborn will force me to be the boss in the future right?"

"Hm."

"And you're also gonna be my cloud guardian."

"Hm."

"And I'm going to be your boss."

"… hm."

"Are you really going to obey my orders?"

She rested her head on the opposite side of the small desk. She heard a loud, exaggerated sigh from the older skylark, and was yanked forward out of the blue, by his powerful hand. In a blink of an eye, she already found herself kissing with the man. He pulled back in a longer second, with a smug smirk on his face.

"You got your answer."

She blushed hard.

_ … what the hell is that supposed to mean?!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>End!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so, what did Kyouya meant to say by the kiss? Hahahaha, I also haven't thought about it that far, take a guess! XD


End file.
